Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Ice-Cold
by phineas81707
Summary: The remnants of Team Plasma have converted from being well-intentioned to, well, not. With Hilbert, Hilda and N having taken the Legendary Dragons to places unknown, the only people left to take a stand are three kids in a long forgotten backwater. But how much can they do against the third Legendary Dragon, Kyurem? The answer may never be understood...
1. She's A Keeper

"Nate! Get Rosa out of bed and come downstairs!" Nate's mother called to her son. Nate crawled out of bed, sighing. He had been having such a wonderful dream. He wandered over to Rosa, and shook her awake.

_"__Oh, um… what is it?" _Rosa said.

"Mom wants you up. Don't know why, just roll with it," Nate said.

_"__Do I have to?" _she continued, before reluctantly slipping into her daywear. Once she had done so, Nate took her hand, and led her downstairs.

"OK, Nate… Professor Juniper has asked if you can go on an adventure to fill in the Pokédex," Nate's mother said.

"Really?" Nate asked.

_"__An adventure? You mean… with Nate?" _Rosa added.

"Yes, really. Now… when Professor Juniper gets an idea, she tends to not be easily dissuaded. You guys might get forced along…"

"We don't mind," Nate said.

_"__You worry too much, Nate's mom," _Rosa added.

"I knew you'd say that, Nate. But be careful. You know what happens out there…" Nate's mother finished, sparing a glance at Rosa.

"We'll be fine. Now where do we start?" Nate asked.

* * *

"Hi! I've been looking all over town for a Nate and a Rosa. You wouldn't happen to know them? Rosa's been said to be unintelligible…" the woman Nate and Rosa were looking for, Bianca, told them as they found her.

_"__Of course you guys think I'm unintelligible. Fact is, Nate's too thick to take a hint," _Rosa said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you two are Nate and Rosa? Thank goodness… I was told to give you one of these three Pokémon each," Bianca said, revealing a plastic case holding three Poké Balls.

_"__Nate… could… could you pick first? I… I couldn't…"_ Rosa said. She pointed between Nate and the canister, making it obvious she wanted Nate to have the first pick. Nate took the middle Pokémon, a Tepig. Rosa looked between her now two options, and decided on the Oshawott.

"Great! Now that you have your Pokémon, I wish you the best of luck on your adventure. Oh… almost forgot… take these Pokédex," Bianca finished, giving Nate and Rosa a Pokédex each. At that moment, Hugh, Nate's childhood friend, ran up to the trio.

"Hey, Nate! Hello, Rosa. Oh, and would you be Bianca?" he said.

"That I would be."

"…Can I have a Pokédex? Please?" Hugh asked. Bianca nodded, and gave Hugh her remaining Pokédex.

"Thanks… I've been wanting to take an adventure for a while… Nate! Can me and you have a battle? Please?" Hugh asked.

"…Sure," Nate said. Bianca slapped her forehead, and reached into her satchel yet again.

"Sorry about this… again. I forgot to hand you your Battle Rings. These will allow you to do battle without the need to shout commands," Bianca stated. Nate, Rosa and Hugh all nodded, and took a Ring each. Lucky there was a spare.

_Nate is challenged by PKMN Trainer Hugh!_

_PKMN Trainer Hugh sent out Snivy!_

_Go! Tepig!_

Snivy pulled twin vines out from seemingly hammer space, and swung at Tepig. Tepig jumped out of the way, and snorted flames. He charged his way at Snivy, and collided. Snivy charged at Tepig as Tepig did the same: they collided mid-way, smashing their heads together. Snivy growled. Tepig snorted. The addition of flames sent Snivy reeling back.

_Nate defeated PKMN Trainer Hugh!_

"Excellent tactics, Nate. You clearly have experience… oh," Hugh said, his eyes landing on Rosa.

_"__Well, excuse me for not having your language."_

"Did she just insult me?" Hugh asked.

_"__Wha- How dare you? I'm not talking to you!" _Rosa said, folding her arms and turning away.

"I think you insulted her," Nate said, chuckling. He could understand most of Rosa's expressions. Mostly thanks to experience.

_"__Yes, yes he did. But you don't. That's why I like to talk to you!" _Rosa said, wrapping her arms around Nate. _"Now, how about that adventure?" _she asked, spinning around and pointing in the general direction of Route 19. She started to run off, with Nate hot on her heels.

* * *

"Hello there, young trainers!" a voice called from atop a tall mountain, as Nate and Rosa passed it by. From atop it jumped a man with an explosively -coloured and -styled hairstyle, and a very traditionally based outfit.

"Hello…" Nate started.

"The name is Alder. I was once Champion of Unova. But now, I wander the world, looking to enlighten others who may one day rise to be great Trainers."

"Wonderful life goal," Nate said.

"Quite. Say… you look like you have what it takes, but don't have as much in the way of experience. Under normal circumstances, I would invite you to my home for tea and a practice battle, but something has come up. Go to Floccesy Ranch, and see for yourself."

* * *

Nate and Rosa ran up to the ranch in a hurry, worried as to the extent of the chaos. There, they bumped into Hugh, who had caught up to them at long last.

"Ah, hello there, dearies… um… could you please help us with a wee bit of a crisis?" the owner of the ranch's wife asked.

_"__That doesn't sound good…" _Rosa muttered, eyes widened.

"What's the crisis?" Nate prompted.

"We lost our Herdier. It's been missing for a while now. Normally, after this long, the Herdier come back, but…" the owner said.

"A wee crisis? Are you SERIOUS? Rosa! Use your powers! Now!" Hugh roared. Rosa ruffled herself, and poked her head in the nearest patch of tall grass. She came out with a Mareep. Hugh blinked at the sight.

"…Fine. I'll look for it myself!" Hugh said adamantly. He tore off.

"…Rosa, we should help him," Nate suggested.

_"__Fine. I just want to catch this Mareep. So cute… and fluffy!" _Rosa said, nuzzling in its wool.

* * *

Nate found the Herdier in the far back of the Floccesy Ranch. It barked gratefully, and ran up to him. However, this was mostly because someone else was standing right there.

"Tch. Who do you think you are, interrupting some random guy in the middle of an attempted heist? I am one of many in a group that strikes fear into the hearts of Trainer and Pokémon alike… Neo Team Plasma! Heard of it?" the grunt asked.

"Yes, once," Nate said.

_"__I have!" _Rosa called, walking up from behind Nate.

"Rosa!" Nate called out.

_"__I have seen what your leader is capable of doing! Surprised that, after five years, you're still as lowly as stealing Pokémon behind Trainer's backs, but I will not stand for this!" _Rosa called out. The drama of the speech was somewhat leeched by the fact no one could hear her. But the Neo Team Plasma member got the gist.

"Seek to foil me? Take this!" The Grunt threw a small metal object in Rosa's general direction, using that to make his escape. Hugh walked up, followed by the ranch owners.

* * *

"Nate, you found it! Well done! I feared the worst…" Hugh congratulated.

"How bad?" Nate asked.

"Someone like Team Plasma stealing it."

_"__Well, Hugh… I'm ashamed to admit it, but you're right about that. Team Plasma is up to no good. Or, as they now call themselves, Neo Team Plasma," _Rosa said solemnly.

"Nate? Your girlfriend? Sounds like this time it's important." Hugh prompted.

"Hugh, you know I can't understand her any better than you. And she is not my girlfriend!" Nate said adamantly.

_"__Nate… don't say that…" _Rosa said, holding back tears. She looked away to wipe them off.

_**"This is a friendly reminder that, when speech is written in italics, only select people can understand it in-universe."**_

**Finally. After so long, I finally get to start using Rosa! Most of the real thought-inducing points to the story were me trying to figure out how best to write Rosa. Her character's fine, it was more how much of it to reveal, and how much to hide.**

**And did you notice? I tried to write this story to establish these versions of Nate, Rosa and Hugh's characterization. Not all of it is immediately apparent, but the missing pieces tend to involve characters who have yet to appear.  
**

**And _this_ is a friendly reminder that I was looking forward to this story.**


	2. Acting Experiences

**Trainers, which Pokemon is avaliable before Pokestar Studios?**

**a) Riolu  
b) Pawniard  
c) Vullaby**

"So, you have returned from your quest," Alder said, as the trio returned to Floccesy Town.

_"__Were you trying to point us in the direction of Neo Team Plasma?" _Rosa asked, crossing her arms. Nate placed a gentle hand on her elbow, allowing her to relax.

"We saw a masked crook, calling himself a member of 'Neo Team Plasma'. Rosa didn't exactly take it well…" Nate explained.

"Hm… I see… I will have to think this over. In the meantime, the Pokémon Gym in Aspertia City is now open. I might advise that you challenge it. It's run by an old friend of mine," Alder said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Nate, Rosa and Hugh nodded.

* * *

"Hello, challengers. I am Cheren, Gym Leader of Aspertia. Might I ask your name?" the Gym's Leader stated.

"My name is Nate, and this is my ward, Rosa. We would like to challenge you to a battle."

"Challenge accepted, Nate. Give me your all. I will give you as best as I can."

_Nate is challenged by Leader Cheren!_

_Leader Cheren sent out Patrat!_

_Go! Tepig!_

Tepig spat an Ember at an impressive speed. Patrat stepped to one side, and used a Tackle. Tepig jumped up, and spat an Ember down, burning the Patrat. Patrat used a Bite, which caused Tepig to momentarily flinch. Tepig shook out of it, and shot an Ember into Patrat's open mouth.

_Leader Cheren sent out Lillipup!_

"Impressive. Most impressive!"

Lillipup shot out at Tepig, taking it down instantly.

_"__Nate! Use Mareep!" _Rosa called out, throwing her Mareep at Nate. Nate sent it out, to take the second Tackle. Lillipup got entangled in Mareep's wool. With a tuft of energy, Lillipup was expelled with a paralysis. Mareep gave a bleat, and used a Thundershock to take down the Lillipup.

_Nate defeated Leader Cheren!_

"A spectacular effort. Not that I would have expected anything less, Hilbert," Cheren said.

"My name is Nate," Nate reminded Cheren.

"Oh, right. Sorry. You look a lot like Hilbert, though. Anyway, here is your prize. The Basic Badge."

_Nate received the Basic Badge from Cheren!_

"Ah… even though you may not be Hilbert, your journey, accompanied by your friends, reminds me of myself, two years ago. I set out on a journey to fill out the Pokédex from Professor Juniper with my friends Bianca, Hilbert and Hilda. I can only hope you achieve something just as I did… Anyway, might I suggest your next destination be Virbank City? It's right past Floccesy."

* * *

As Nate and Rosa passed by Floccesy Ranch, they were interrupted by the ranch owner's wife.

"Hey there. You know, it was nice to help us with our Herdier. I just realised I never properly thanked you," she said, curtseying.

"You didn't have to," Nate said, smiling.

"Oh, but I must. Say… a girl stopped by our ranch a year ago. She gave me this Egg. Said she was on an important journey, and didn't have the ability to raise an infantile Pokémon partner. So I've held onto it ever since, looking for a Trainer to hatch it," the rancher suggested.

"Why can't a Rancher do it?" Nate asked.

"It's a foreigner Egg. We can only raise Eggs our Pokémon will accept. I don't even know what species this is. So please… as both reward and request…?"

_"__I'll take it," _Rosa said, taking the Egg in her arms. The rancher smiled, and went back home.

"Why would you even want an Egg when you don't even know what's in it?" Nate asked.

_"__It's free stuff. I'm not one to judge," _Rosa said.

* * *

Arriving in Virbank City, Rosa immediately placed her arm over her nose.

"What is it, Rosa? I'll get you what you need!" Nate said desperately.

_"__It… stinks like… Poison…" _Rosa said into her sleeve, coughing.

"You're getting sick! Just… let me go find you a safe place to rest!" Nate said, picking Rosa up. He ran through the town, and looked for a good place to set her down. His eyes lit up on a place that seemed to keep toxins from within its walls. He ran up to the area, and entered.

* * *

"Ah, your friend is tainted by Virbank City's environment? I am so sorry for your troubles. Rest assured, we will keep her safe while you collect the Toxic Badge," the head of the area said.

"Where are we, anyway?" Nate asked, looking around.

"This is Pokéstar Studios, the world's best in movie making! I am its founder, Stu Deeoh. Oh, your friend looks quite photogenic! May I ask to see if she can participate in a movie?" the man said in a hurry.

"Um, well…" Nate said.

_"__Urgh… Nate, can we never go to Virbank City again, please? I hate Poison types…" _Rosa said, rubbing her head. Stu gasped in shock.

"She's spouting gibberish! This will not do! I promise to you, my brother in film, that I will help her to speak normally again in no time!" he said.

"That… won't be necessary. She hasn't spoken normally in her life, as far as I'm aware," Nate pointed out.

"Oh? In that case, I have more work to do than I thought! Lucia, get Sydney to work with that new Riolu star. I have eloquence to bestow!" Stu Deeoh exclaimed, grabbing Rosa's arm and taking her. Nate grabbed onto Rosa's other arm.

"I will not let you lay a finger on my ward, Stu."

"Or what? The ferry to Castelia is out of service at the moment. Your girlfriend cannot exist in Virbank. It would be a shame to see your quest come to a needless end…" Stu sighed. Nate's eyes narrowed.

"Extortion… only in showbiz. Alright, you have a deal. Rosa, hand me your Oshawott and Mareep. You're stuck here… but they aren't," Nate said angrily.

_"…__Good idea, Nate. The smaller amount of us remain in here, the better." _Rosa said, handing her Pokémon over. For good measure, she also handed over the Egg.

"I promise you, Rosa… I'll be back as soon as I can."

_"__Not soon enough, my love."_

* * *

_D-O-G-A-R-S! Dogars!_

"Alright, let's call a break. Billy Jo, what the hell does Dogars even mean?" the Gym Leader asked.

"Dogars, Dogars… it means something relevant to us, but I don't quite remember what. I'll go look it up," the guitarist the Gym Leader looked at, presumably Billy Jo, pulled out her cell phone and started tapping away.

"Er… ahem?" Nate piped up. The Gym Leader turned on her heel to look at Nate adamantly.

"What do you want?" she asked, her tone toxic.

"I just wanted to challenge you and grab my Gym Badge," Nate said. The Gym Leader pursed her lips.

"…Alright. I'll give it a shot. Maybe a battle will be what I need. Don't let me down!"

_Nate is challenged by Leader Roxie!_

_Leader Roxie sent out Koffing!_

_Go! Oshawott!_

Oshawott pulled the scalchop from his chest, and slashed at the Koffing. Koffing took the blow, and bounced around the arena. Righting itself, Koffing spat some Smog at Oshawott, poisoning it. Oshawott stood firmly, and spat a Water Gun in Koffing's face, choking it in the high-pressure water stream.

_Leader Roxie sent out Whirlipede!_

"Rock on, little dude! Rock on!"

Whirlipede launched a Venoshock attack, dealing bonus damage to the already poisoned Oshawott.

_Go! Mareep!_

_What? Mareep is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Mareep started shedding wool. It's blue face turned pink, and the body underneath the wool turned pink as well. The remaining wool turned from yellow to white. The red orb at Mareep's tail turned blue.

_Congratulations! Your Mareep evolved into Flaaffy!_

Flaaffy gave a deeper bleat than the one at Aspertia. Using his Thundershock, he deep-fried the Whirlipede before him.

_Nate defeated Leader Roxie!_

"Wow… that was an amazing battle… but it didn't fix my problem. Here's your Toxic Badge, Nate."

_Nate received the Toxic Badge from Roxie!_

"What is your problem?" Nate asked tentatively. He had Rosa to worry about, but Roxie's temper seemed a bit problematic.

"My father runs the ferry between here and Castelia-" Roxie started.

"That's it! Good thing I asked!" Nate blurted out. Roxie raised an eyebrow.

"My ward, Rosa, got virtually kidnapped by the men at Pokéstar Studios. The only reason I let it happen was because that ferry was down," Nate said, snarling.

"The only reason that ferry was down, Nate, is because my father is a dim-witted, dense, dumb, daft, dippy, dorky, doltish doofus. He went to go act in that very same Pokéstar Studios your girlfriend got kidnapped by. Now no one can get between this portion of Unova and the mainland. I'm so angry, all I want to do is rock my heart out. And thanks to your challenge, I now have personal investment in getting you to Castelia. Doubly so, since I heard of your damsel in distress."

"Wow… this was more or less a detour at first, but now I have found an ally. Roxie, I will need your help to get both my ward and your father out of the silver hands of show business," Nate declared. Nate held out his hand. Roxie jumped off her stage, and clasped it.

"Roxie?" Billy Jo asked. Roxie turned to her.

"I just found out what Dogars means. It's what they call Koffing over in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh!"

"We have bigger problems now, Billy Jo! Couldn't this have waited until later?" Roxie asked.

"My cell's about to die." Roxie rolled her eyes.

"My best friend in the whole world, Nate," Roxie said, pointing in her direction.

"Mine can't talk," Nate said, smiling.

* * *

Nate and Roxie stepped into Pokéstar Studios. The glitz and glamour of the tinsel-coated town seemed a lot more grim, knowing the town was just a trap for aspiring actors and actresses.

"So, where do we start looking for them?" Roxie asked. Her question was answered by a man running out from one of the buildings, being chased by a horde of people.

"That's my dad. Wonder what happened," Roxie said.

"Whatever it was, nothing good. If my eyes don't deceive me, that crowd looks like it should have torches and pitchforks," Nate replied casually.

"I better go help him," Roxie said, equally as casually.

* * *

Nate looked inside one of the theatres for Rosa. He found her huddled in a corner the box office desk made.

"Rosa? Are you OK?" Nate asked, kneeling down to her.

"Oh, are you a friend of this girl? Well… she has recently starred in a Pokéstar Studios production!" the receptionist right by where she was huddled told Nate. Nate started to angrily quiver.

"In fact, her first screening is scheduled to screen right now! If you want, I can send you in free of charge!" the woman told him. Nate looked at the sorry form of Rosa on the floor. Truth be told, he was half curious as to what Deeoh had managed to do in a film featuring Rosa.

"Rosa, you don't have to talk. Nod or shake your head, is this a good idea?" Nate asked, cautious of the Studio's intention. Rosa nodded her head.

_"__I at least want you by my side if things go horribly wrong."_

* * *

_The Riolu Girl vs. Brycen-Man!_

_A place of never ending smiles! Everyone's ideal place to play! The amusement park! But a threatening shadow looms over this happy place… The stage is set for trouble…_

_However! It's darkest just before the dawn! A hero has appeared on the scene!_

_And that hero's name is… The Riolu Girl!_

After this expository scene, a man in a threatening neon green cloak appeared in the shot. Nate hazarded the guess that it was Brycen-Man.

_Peace is challenged by the Masked Man Brycen-Man!_

_Masked Man Brycen-Man sent out Pawniard!_

_Go! Riolu!_

"They gave you a Pokémon for this?" Nate asked. Rosa nodded.

_"__It's a Riolu… but it's not a personality I can stand. He was actually a bit mean in person."_

"Go, my Pokémon! Unleash your power! Destroy everything in this amusement park!" Brycen-Man declared.

_"__Hold it right there!" _A voice called from off screen, with subtitles accompanying it. Having already sent out a Riolu, it was hard for any suspense to be created.

"Wh-who are you? Also, what are you?" Brycen-Man asked.

_"__I? I am the Riolu Girl! I stand for truths! And I stand for ideals! In the name of Lucario, I will punish you!" _the Riolu girl declared. Curiously, it was subtitled as 'The Messenger of Truths and Ideals, The Riolu Kid enters!'

_"__Hey, they mistranslated my line!" _Rosa said adamantly. _"That was the only part that I enjoyed doing!"_

_"__Stop right there, Brycen-Man! Stealing the fun from amusement parks is just plain wrong! I cannot permit you to do more!" _The Riolu Girl declared.

"The amusement park… It is merely a moment of a dream… It is the shape people's ideals have taken… I have no use for such ideals…" Brycen-Man explained.

"Then just leave the park alone, then! You sound worse than Team Plasma did two years ago…" Nate whispered.

_"__Ditto, Nate. That drudged up bad memories."_

Riolu charged at Pawniard at last, and used Force Palm on Pawniard. Pawniard easily fainted.

_Masked Man Brycen-Man sent out Vullaby!_

"Hey, what's going on? Is this one of those hero skits?" a patron of the park asked no one in particular.

"A single hit to KO my Pokémon… you're pretty good, Riolu Girl! Despite that, however… you will get down on your knees before me when I end you with my dark, secret arts! Prepare to be finished!" Brycen-Man snarled.

_"__Pbth. You don't scare me. I've seen a lot worse," _Riolu-Girl said. Oddly, that second part had no subtitle beyond '?'

"What was that line?" Nate asked. Rosa looked down, tears in her eyes.

_"__Even if I could tell you… I don't remember the full details myself."_

"Well said! My dark, secret arts enter! Take them and be gone! Mwahaha! I will end you now, Riolu Girl!" Brycen-Man declared.

Vullaby used a Faint Attack, using darkness to shield the blow. Riolu took it like a champ.

_"__You idiot! Faint Attacks are useless on Fightings!" _ the Riolu said. This was not subtitled either. Riolu surged forth, and used an Ice Punch, easily KOing the Vullaby.

"Arrgh… Braving my secret arts to take out my Pokémon with one hit…" Brycen-Man said.

_"__Don't you get it, Brycen-Man‽ This is an amusement park filled with the ideals of people! Be on your best behaviour and go home!" _Riolu Girl admonished.

"Very well. I shall pull back today. You may be the Messenger of Truths and Ideals-

_"__I'm not," _Rosa snarled.

"But I am Brycen-Man, the Masked Man of Reality and Phantasm. Mark my words, Riolu Girl…" Brycen-Man said.

"Wow, she's so cool! I love the Riolu Girl!" the park crowd said.

_"__Brycen-Man, the Masked Man… What is he planning to do…?" _Riolu Girl asked herself.

_Teaching Brycen-Man, the Masked Man, a lesson, the Riolu Girl saved the amusement park. Having spoken in a daring tone, Brycen-Man disappeared into thin air… To protect the truths and ideals of Unova, go on, Riolu Girl!_

* * *

"Hello there, Nate. Glad to see you again. And I trust you've seen Rosa on the silver screen!" Stu Deeoh said, as Nate and Rosa left the theatre.

"I don't like what you did to my ward, Deeoh. By now, Pop Roxie is probably on his way back to the ferry, and we'll be on our way. Do not follow us, or attempt to bring us back to Virbank," Nate snarled.

"But… your family…" Deeoh timidly muttered.

"Would prefer Rosa's safety to seeing me in person. The Xtransceiver will be enough." Rosa looked at Nate in surprise.

_"__You'd give up that much for me?" _Rosa asked, blushing.

"We've got to get out of here, Rosa. As fast as possible isn't fast enough."

**The correct answer is a) Riolu.**

**Next time, on _Revenge is a Dish Best Served Ice-Cold, _Nate and Rosa head to Castelia City, and meet a curious little partner.**


	3. Uptown Sprawl

**Trainers, can Braviary be found this early?**

**a) Yes  
b) In Rufflet form  
c) No**

Nate and Rosa hurriedly boarded Pop Roxie's ferry, and they were quickly sailed in the direction of Castelia City. Hugh was also on board the ferry.

"What happened to you two lovebirds? Caught making out?" Hugh asked.

"We are not lovers. And for your information, Rosa got an additional layer of traumatisation from Pokéstar Studios. The less said about Virbank, the better," Nate said, viciously defending his ward.

_"__Nate… trauma might be stretching it… But yes, I would like to never see that Poison infested town again!" _Rosa said adamantly.

"Anyway, we're going to Castelia! Finally, the big city!" Hugh said in triumph.

_"__Gulp… Big city? Does that mean more Poison?" _Rosa said.

* * *

Her fears were unfounded. Castelia City was must larger and more mazelike than Virbank, sure, but it was squeaky clean.

"So, what first?" Hugh asked.

"Try the Gym?" Nate responded. Rosa shook on the spot.

"What is it?" Nate asked.

_"__I can smell it… Nature…" _Rosa sighed, a dreamy look on her face.

"O…K. We'll keep an eye for whatever it is that has your attention," Nate said.

_"__It's so… beautiful…"_

* * *

"What do you mean, closed?" Nate asked.

"Told you, sir. Burgh is out on some special business, and is not present to accept challengers. He said he was looking for some troublesome men over by the Castelia Sewers. Mentioned something about Neo Team Plasma…" the surly Gym attendant told him.

_"__Neo Team Plasma! Not these jokers!" _Rosa cried out.

"Heads up, Nate. I… am about… to unleash… MY RAGE!" Hugh roared. A fiery aura seemed to appear around him. He ran towards Castelia Sewers.

_"__What is his problem?" _Rosa said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know… I mean, why is he so angry about the Gym being blocked off…" Nate voiced. He thought about what it might have been, but couldn't know for sure. Nate decided to run after Hugh. Rosa decided to chase Nate.

* * *

"Team Plasma! You vile beasts!" Hugh snarled. Nate and Rosa had just finished tracking Hugh down, going through the entirety of the Castelia Sewers. He was up against three Grunts.

"Beasts? We are liberators!" one of the Grunts said.

"Don't try to fool me with a two-year-old excuse. We all know Team Plasma are not liberators. You treat Pokémon like tools, for crying out loud!" Hugh said.

"Well. That's your plan scuppered, ya idiot! We'll get those Pokémon the hard way!" another Grunt said, slapping the first Grunt in the back of the head.

_Nate, Rosa and Hugh are challenged by Team Plasma Grunt, Team Plasma Grunt and Team Plasma Grunt!_

_Team Plasma Grunt sent out Scraggy!  
Team Plasma Grunt sent out Sandile!  
Team Plasma Grunt sent out Cubchoo!_

_PKMN Trainer Hugh sent out Servine!  
Go! Tepig!  
Go! Oshawott!_

Tepig started by running up to the Cubchoo, and spitting an Ember in its face. The Cubchoo keeled over. Scraggy came over to Jump Kick Tepig in revenge, before Oshawott took the blow on his scalchop.

_What? Oshawott is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Oshawott tossed his scalchop into the air. His entire body turned a deep shade of blue, with even deeper shades accentuating his legs. He grew a pair of whiskers, and drew a second scalchop.

_Congratulations! Your Oshawott evolved into Dewott!_

The first scalchop hit Scraggy in the head, long enough for the second blow to come across and wipe the slate clean. Dewott smiled, and turned back to see Servine finishing the Sandile with a Leaf Tornado.

_Nate, Rosa and Hugh defeated Team Plasma Grunt, Team Plasma Grunt, and Team Plasma Grunt!_

"Uh… this is veryveryveryvery bad! Badbadbadbadbadbad! Now what do we do?" one of the Grunts asked.

"We flee, idiot!" another told him. They all ran away. Hugh scoffed.

"We must press on! There might be more!" Hugh said.

_"__In this dung heap? I'd rather go look for that… *sniff* Nature…" _Rosa sighed. Nate rolled his eyes. Though the Sewers did stink.

"That won't be necessary…" a voice said. Dangling from the ceiling of the sewers was a very odd man.

"I have searched the sewers thoroughly. No odd men have made further appearances. Now, if you'll excuse me… I am the Gym Leader, Burgh, and I have a Gym to lead," the man told them. He left for the sewer's entrance, with Hugh following him.

"Hey…" a smaller voice said. Nate turned around, annoyed.

"Now who is it?" he asked. It was a tall man in a lab coat, a curious bluetooth-like object surrounding his blond head.

"I? My name is Colress. Forgive my lack of introduction. I saw the way you battled those grunts. You did it well. But I'm concerned about your friend," he told them.

"My friend? What about her?" Nate asked, shoving one arm over Rosa.

"I once knew a man who could hear the voices of Pokémon. With his help, I was able to construct this translator. I can hear her, although you can't," Colress said, pointing to the odd blue thing.

"You have a translator?" Nate asked eagerly.

"I can hear your question loud and clear, my friend. But I cannot give you a copy. Not only is this my only one, the translator is a very early beta, and prone to frequent crashing, glitching, and other nasty bugs that highlight its short development period. One day, I'll be able to mass-produce perfect copies of it. But for now, I can't give it to you," Colress explained. Nate nodded.

_"__Mr Colress? I can smell Nature around here… it's calling me. Where do I look?" _Rosa asked.

"My dear, that is a simple request. You seek Castelia Park, which can be found by taking those stairs. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Colress said. He stepped past them. He made one pause in his stride.

"I can see it. We will meet again, my friends. But not yet," Colress told them.

"For the day we do, my name is Nate, and this is my ward Rosa," Nate said. Colress nodded.

* * *

Rosa clambered up the stairs, Nate following her by taking the stairs more slowly. She looked around her.

_"__Wow… the Nature… though now that I look at it, it's kind of small…"_ Rosa sighed.

_"__Greetings, traveller!" _a warm, motherly voice chirped. Rosa turned. A Lilligant walked up to her.

_"__Welcome to what the humans call Castelia Park. It's the root of this sprawling metropolis. And home to many Pokémon." _the Lilligant explained.

_"__Yeah, I can see why… it's nice and peaceful…"_

_Oh?_

Rosa turned to the Egg in her pouch. It had started to shake in the presence of so much natural power. It cracked as Rosa opened the pouch, revealing a small Petilil.

_Petilil hatched from the Egg!_

_"__Oh, you're a mother?" _the Lilligant asked.

_"__No. A rancher asked me to take care of this Petilil."_

_"__So… still a caring type?"_

_"__Yes!" _Rosa latched onto.

_"…__Come with me. And bring your boyfriend," _the Lilligant said. Rosa called Nate over, and they went to a small corner of the park.

* * *

_"__Go! Go away! I don't want to see you, Lilligant! And you brought humans? Disgusting!" _an energetic little Eevee snapped at Lilligant. Rosa knelt down by the Eevee, and stroked his hair. It resisted at first, before beginning to submit, purring.

_"__Wow… you are courageous, you know?" _the Lilligant asked. Rosa looked at the Eevee, and nodded. _"I'll leave you to it."_

Nate knelt beside the Eevee. He threw a Poké Ball at it.

_… … …__Gotcha! Eevee was caught!_

_"__Nate!" _Rosa whined.

"Whoops. Did you want to catch it?"

_"__Couldn't you see we were bonding?" _Rosa asked. The shouts roused a movement in the little nook the Eevee was standing in front of. From that nook emerged another Pokémon. Its fur was a chalk-white.

"What species is that?" Nate asked, pulling out his Pokédex, and absorbing the seen data for it.

_Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions._

"No, you dumb thing! I scanned that thing! That is not an Eevee! The colours are all wrong!" Nate said, slapping the Pokédex.

_"__It's not wrong. I am an Eevee," _the Pokémon explained. _"What did you do to my brother?"_

_"__Nate here caught it, for some reason," _Rosa said. _"Would you like to come with?"_

_"…__Sure. My name is Diandra. Nice to meet you!" _Rosa pulled out a Poké Ball, and tossed.

_… … … …__Gotcha! Diandra was caught!_

"And you call me out for it," Nate sighed.

_"__She asked for it!" _Rosa told him.

* * *

Nate and Rosa made their way back to Castelia Gym, to finally challenge it.

"Hello there. It's nice seeing you guys again. So… how about that battle?" Burgh asked.

"Bring it!" Nate called back.

_Nate is challenged by Gym Leader Burgh!_

_Gym Leader Burgh sent out Swadloon!_

_Go! Eevee!_

Eevee's fur bristled.

_"__All right! Time for a scrap!"_

Eevee bounced at Swadloon, using a Bite. Swadloon spread its leaves, using a Razor Leaf. Eevee swung with his tail, sending the leaves scattered. The Tackle was enough to finish the job.

_Leader Burgh sent out Dwebble!_

Dwebble chuckled. Eevee shot forward, using a Tackle attack. The blow bounced off Dwebble's shell, giving a small crack in Eevee's head. Dwebble used a Smack Down to finish off Eevee.

_Go! Dewott!_

Dewott spread a Water Gun, seeping into Dwebble's shell. Dwebble tried a Struggle Bug, and shot himself right into Dewott's Razor Shell.

_Leader Burgh sent out Leavanny!_

"An artist never loses sight of the final picture!"

Leavanny used a Razor Leaf, which easily overcame Dewott.

_Go! Tepig!_

_What? Tepig is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Tepig gave a low oink. He stood on his hind legs, and his neck grew wider. A pig-like face stared out of an ovular body, and the small legs turned wider, allowing his legs to support his weight.

_Congratulations! Your Tepig evolved into Pignite!_

Pignite gave a snort. He enveloped himself in flames, rushing at his foe with a Flame Charge. Leavanny was sent sprawling.

_Nate defeated Leader Burgh!_

"Artistic! A fabulous tableau of battle! I have naught to say! Except… take this as a token of my respect!

_Nate received the Insect Badge from Burgh!_

* * *

Exiting Castelia City to the North, who should Nate and Rosa meet but Colress?

"Hello again," Colress said.

"Hi, Colress. Thanks for pointing Rosa to the Gardens. You know, she found something good there…"

"Delighted to hear it. Now, I must ask you a question. Would you like a battle?" Colress asked. Nate nodded.

_Nate is challenged by Pokémon Trainer Colress!_

_Pokémon Trainer Colress sent out Magnemite!_

_Go! Pignite!_

Pignite snorted, and used a Flame Charge. Magnemite was knocked backwards. It used a Thunder Wave, paralysing Pignite. Pignite used another Flame Charge, KOing the Magnemite.

_Pokémon Trainer Colress sent out Klink!_

"Now for my special technique…" Colress said. He pulled out a Water Stone, and gave it to Klink. Pignite charged with Flame Charge, but the Water Stone seemed to drench the attack. Pignite was Thunder shocked, and taken out.

"That Water Stone…" Nate said. Rosa sent out Diandra, who shouted in Nate's direction.

_Go! Eevee!_

Diandra's brother was sent out. Eevee looked at the Water Stone in Klink's inventory. He charged, and collided with it.

_What? Eevee is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Eevee absorbed the Water Stone's power. His ears turned to yellow fins, as did a small amount of his fur. Other parts of his fur instead changed to blue scales. Eevee's fluff tail changed to a long fin.

_Congratulations! Your Eevee evolved into Vaporeon!_

Vaporeon cooed. The Thundershock from Klink was redirected calmly, and a Surf attack was drawn from almost nowhere. Klink was not expecting his plans to fail so dramatically, and fainted.

_Nate defeated Pokémon Trainer Colress!_

"Hm. That is how you battle. I am beginning to understand," Colress said.

"Understand what?" Nate asked.

"I am beginning to understand how this 'kindness' brings out a Pokémon's potential! Yes, perfect! Nate, you have given me a lot to think about. Next time we meet, I will have come up with the perfect strategy! I hope to see how challenging our next spar will be!" Colress said cheerfully. He wandered off, pulling out a pad to tap away at.

* * *

North of Castelia City proper, Nate and Rosa could see the sight that was Route 4. Sandstorms seemed to billow around in the corners of the route, but some kind of obstruction had been put in place to keep the storms off the Route proper. The Route itself was ruinous in nature, with archaeologists brushing dirt here and there to fully uncover what seemed to be desert ruins.

"Lucky the sandstorms got kept off…" Nate said, looking at the obstructions."

_"…__I can hear something. …That archaeologist! Hey! Mr Digger! Get off the ruins!" _Rosa called, shouting at a seemingly random digger. The man turned in shock, falling off the building. Just seconds before a bird came down, claws extended.

"It's Braviary! Run! Hide!" a worker called out. He grabbed the fallen man, and ran inside the ruins he had been dusting. Several other workers followed suit, hiding in ruins or pre-dug holes. Only Nate and Rosa stood outside.

_"__Ca-caw! Humans! Die, foul beorc!" _the bird called. Braviary looked at Nate and Rosa, and dived towards them. Rosa stepped forward, and held out her hand. The bird slowed down, curious. Rosa stepped forward, and began to stroke his beak.

_"__We did not wrong you. What human did?" _Rosa asked.

_"__One of the men in the uniform of those guys, hiding in the Kasedraru ruins. They ate my Eggs without provocation!" _Braviary cawed. Rosa gasped. She put her arms around the Braviary, and stroked it. At that moment, another bird descended, of a different species.

_"__You have done well, human. Tibarn here hasn't slowed in his rage since that fateful day our children were lost to scrambled eggs," _the vulture said.

_"__It was my honour, Mandibuzz," _Rosa said, identifying the Dark-typed bird on sight.

_"__Take him with you. He could use the exercise. And he should learn about the good human kind," _the Mandibuzz said. Rosa nodded. She looked at Nate, and mimed throwing a Poké Ball. Nate copied her movements, actually throwing a Poké Ball.

_… … … …__Gotcha! Braviary was caught!_

"What about the Mandibuzz?" Nate asked. Rosa shook her head. Mandibuzz took to the skies, and flew in the direction of her new nest.

**The correct answer is a) Yes. Only if you're playing White 2. (We have established this version Unova uses the Black continuity, but we have Mandibuzz...)**

**Next time, on _Revenge is a Dish Best Served Ice-Cold_, we go to Nimbasa City, and possibly learn a little more about Hugh and Rosa.**


	4. Of Beauties and Beasts

**Trainers, which Pokemon is Servine at a disadvantage at?**

**a) Watchog  
b) Liepard  
c) Trubbish**

Across Route 4, Nate and Rosa found themselves in Nimbasa City. While Castelia City offered the illusion of grandness by being filled with skyscrapers and small alleys, Nimbasa was huge on the more practical scale. There were large streets, and buildings were lain along in a haphazard formation. The Nimbasa Amusement Park was separate from the rest of the city, offering an illusion that the city was organised. A very weak one, but still an illusion.

"Where do you think the Gym is?" Nate asked. Rosa looked around the city. The more laid-back town was doing wonders for Rosa.

_"__That one," _she said, pointing at a large building placed smack-dab in the centre of this part of Nimbasa. Considering the other parts were more recreational, her choice made sense.

* * *

"Yo, yo, yo! He-yo!" a voice called out. Nate and Rosa investigated. Four people were standing in front of the building. The people on the building's steps wore attire befitting a train conductor, one in white, and the other in black. The two people they faced were a boy and a girl. The boy wore a hat and a vest in very cyber-style colours, while the girl was dressed in cute, modest, white attire.

"Yancy! Curtis! Here for another challenge?" one of the conductors asked.

"I've been on a trip to a faraway region called Osali, and got introduced to a rather fun, though hectic, battle. They took Triple Battles a step further. Quadruple Battle. Wanna try?" the boy asked.

"Quadruple Battle? Next you'll be telling me there a Quintuple Battles in some region with a weird name like Kalos, or something… All right, I'm in," the black conductor stated.

"Count me in too, bro. You game, Yancy?" the white one added.

"…I will try," the girl, Yancy, said. She turned away, blushing slightly, and saw Nate and Rosa looking between the four combatants.

"Interesting challenge, Yancy. Glad you thought of it. Though, keep in mind, we have 7 wins to your 2. Want to take the risk?" the black conductor said.

"Ingo! Shame on you! Yancy, you are fine. You two, come have a six-trainer duel!" the white conductor said. The six trainers looked between each other. The conductors snapped their fingers, and six Poké Balls appeared at their sides. Curtis and Yancy flicked a switch on their clothes, and their Battle Rings opened up to reveal five Poké Balls total. Rosa took pity on Yancy's missing slot, and passed her one of her own Pokémon.

_Nate, Rosa, Yancy and Curtis are challenged by Subway Boss Ingo and Subway Boss Emmet!_

_Subway Boss Ingo sent out Gurdurr and Tynamo!  
Subway Boss Emmet sent out Boldore and Dwebble!_

_Reporter Curtis sent out Shellos!  
Idol Yancy sent out Flaaffy!  
Go! Dewott!  
Go! Pignite!_

Eight Pokémon stood, four to a side. Pignite opened with an Arm Thrust into Boldore, leaving Dewott to use a Razor Shell on the Dwebble. Curtis used his Shellos with confidence, sending a Water Pulse at Tynamo. Yancy was left to use Flaaffy's Thundershock on Gurdurr. Gurdurr swung with his girder, slamming Flaaffy to one side, also taking down Tynamo.

"You idiot, Ingo!" Emmet shouted.

"My bad…" Ingo sighed.

_Subway Boss Ingo sent out Trubbish!  
Subway Boss Emmet sent out Klink and Litwick!  
Idol Yancy sent out Kirlia!_

Kirlia opened with a bone to pick. She lifted Gurdurr off his feet, and threw him well clear of remaining allies. Shellos and Dewott teamed up, pairing a Water Pulse to send at Litwick. Litwick gave an explosive pulse of darkness, interrupting the Water types, and shutting them down. Pignite gave a short explosive snort, and Flame Charged the Klink. Trubbish began stockpiling, creating a lot of trash around him.

_Subway Boss Ingo sent out Drilbur!  
Subway Boss Emmet sent out Joltik!  
Reporter Curtis sent out Snorlax!  
Go! Petilil!_

Kirlia took note of the Trubbish's stockpile, and launched a beam of psychic energy. Trubbish easily sidestepped the blast, and Kirlia's blow missed. Litwick sent a Shadow Ball into Kirlia's back. Petilil and Drilbur jumped into each other, in a big ball of sand and petals. Pignite tried to flame the Joltik, but wound up with a face full of electricity, stunning him long enough for Snorlax to entirely flatten both of the opponents into pancakes.

_Subway Boss Emmet sent out Archen!  
Idol Yancy sent out Mawile!  
Go! Vaporeon!_

Vaporeon took stock of the situation. He began humming, before swamping the arena in a tidal wave large enough to be a threat to the entirety of the city, were it not in the middle of a battle. As it was, it dealt with most of the Pokémon on the field. Archen flew away from the blast, however, and picked off the resistant Petilil.

_"__Nate!" _Rosa cried out.

"Probably a bad idea…" Nate began to ponder, looking where the water had come from.

_Subway Boss Ingo sent out Durant and Axew!  
Reporter Curtis sent out Donphan!  
Go! Diandra!_

Diandra leaped into Rosa's arms at the first opportunity, keeping one eye on the battlefield. It was shuddering in anticipation. Donphan rolled in the direction of Archen, and began a game of cat and mouse. The Durant ran up to Vaporeon, and ran inside his ear. Vaporeon giggled, allowing Axew an opportunity to Dragon Claw the Vaporeon.

_Go! Braviary!_

Braviary stood in front of Durant, and pecked at it. Durant looked confused, before Braviary took it, and swallowed it whole. It was flattened by Donphan and Archen's roll soon after, with Donphan falling into the risen tide of water. With Braviary out of commission, Nate was able to go over to this water source. Diandra, the only Pokémon between Nate, Rosa, Yancy and Curtis left, leaped out of Rosa's arms.

_What? Diandra is evolving!_

Time stood still, although Diandra ran a crescent shape around Axew. Her eyes were closed, as her chalk-white fur turned green. Her fluffy tail turned into a forked one, and her small ears became longer, seemingly attuned to the environment. A spoon symbol appeared on her forehead, as the red jewel began to form. A golden circlet sprouted from the jewel.

_Congratulations! Diandra evolved into Espeon!_

_I know what I must do. By the will of all that purrs, I shall do what my brother has done for me. Protect my friends. I am an Espeon, one of the most powerful of the Eeveelutions, no matter my colour. I am not a princess to be coddled purely because of my alternate colour. Psychic Beam… Smash!_

Diandra unleashed a powerful Psychic-typed attack, taking down the Axew.

_Nate, Rosa, Yancy and Curtis defeated Subway Boss Ingo and Subway Boss Emmet!_

"You were right about that, Curtis! Man, I had no idea what was going down in that battle! Why do the Osalites enjoy it so?" Ingo asked.

"If you visited that region, you'd understand," Curtis said, rubbing his temples uncertainly. Ingo and Emmet bowed, and entered the building.

* * *

"So who are you guys?" Nate asked. The hole that Vaporeon had made had been fixed, and Nate and Rosa had been escorted into Yancy and Curtis' home.

"I am Christoph, but my friends call me Curtis. This here is Nancy, or Yancy to her friends. We are a winning combination of reporter and idol that make it big wherever we go!" Curtis explained.

"You sound like quite the dream team…" Nate said. Rosa sighed, and nuzzled herself into Nate's shoulder.

"Yes. It still amazes me to think that we met right here, in Nimbasa City. I had dropped my Xtransceiver amongst a mob of fans. Curtis found it a few days later, and we found each other at the Rondez-View Wheel. Curtis asked me if we could ride it. I always wondered what it would be like…" Yancy said, reminiscing about their encounter.

"We fe- became good partners following that meeting. It only took a week for our respective careers to merge. Now we are inseparable even to the most meddlesome of executives," Curtis said. Rosa sighed, looking at Nate.

"So who exactly were Ingo and Emmet?" Nate asked.

"They are the bosses of the Battle Subway. We like to challenge them every time we pass by this city. Thanks to our travels, we are able to see many foreign battling styles, and apply those rules against battling experts," Curtis explained.

"We're not actually the best battlers…" Yancy added, sighing. "And the Quadruple Battle was worse than we anticipated. If it weren't for your Eevee evolving, we would've lost again."

"Oh, Yancy… come here," Curtis said, pulling Yancy into a tight hug. Nate subconsciously did the same to Rosa.

"Anyway, Nate… where did you get your hands on a Shiny Eevee?" Curtis asked.

"Castelia Park," Nate said flatly.

"You mean to say you tamed that beast and made the Shiny Eevee comfortable in human presence? I thought it impossible!" Curtis said in shock.

"Credit goes to Rosa here. Most of our team is thanks to her kindness to the Pokémon we meet," Nate explained. Rosa had fallen asleep by that point. "I, on the other hand, just do the actual fighting. That was Rosa's se-first battle."

"A fighter, eh? Then why not challenge the Nimbasa City Gym? You can find it directly next to the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel," Curtis suggested. Nate nodded, stirred Rosa awake, and turned to leave.

"Nate," Yancy said, standing up. She ran up to Nate, and gave him a quick hug in gratitude. She also went to whisper in Nate's ear.

"Make sure you take Rosa over the Ferris Wheel," Yancy told Nate. The still groggy Rosa nudged Yancy off Nate. As Nate and Rosa left the building, Curtis gave one last word.

"Have you considered a career in acting?" he asked, almost entirely out of left field. "Because it would be nice to have reason to see you guys again…"

Nate turned to Curtis, eyes narrowed.

"…I hope we meet again too. But never talk about the a-word around Rosa. And possibly me."

* * *

Nate walked along the Amusement Park, a road filled with happiness, joy, and excitement. Several rides dotted the street, and kids and adults alike ran around in jest. But after Curtis' closing remark, the sight was a lot less happy.

_He had no reason to know… _

He looked at Rosa, who was holding onto his hand, and laughing at all of the sights. Many of the people who saw her laughed with her.

_She's not worried. So why am I so bothered…_

Nate looked up. Dead ahead was the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel. Looking down was what was conceivably the Nimbasa City Gym. He looked over at Rosa, who had let go of his hand to go rolling in the dirt with a little boy.

_Maybe… but no… she's my ward, nothing more…_

Nate looked up at the Ferris Wheel again, and then back at Rosa. He walked over to her, and knelt down. Rosa let go of the child, and he ran off, looking for something else to do.

"Rosa, I was thinking about what Yancy said, and…" Nate started, before faltering. He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, looking around Rosa.

_"__The Ferris Wheel? I heard her. Yes, I would love to go with you, handsome," _Rosa said, nodding enthusiastically and grabbing Nate's hand. _"Did I just say that out loud?" _she muttered.

"Nobody can hear you anyway, Rosa. You don't have to whisper," Nate reminded her.

* * *

Nate and Rosa sat side by side on the giant Ferris Wheel. As they rose higher, higher and higher still, Nate began to swallow the view that the Wheel offered. Unova reached as far out as the eye could see. Beautiful forests sprawled across the majority of it, dotted perfectly by the cities and landmarks that made up the Unova League. From that high, Nate could see wonders like a star attraction in Driftveil, an airport in Mistralton, and a flying ship flying above Icirrus.

_"__Nate…" _Rosa said, sighing. Nate turned from the view to look at her.

_"__Tell me about the day we first met," _she asked, changing positions to lay down as if in exhaustion.

"Day we first met?" Nate asked. Rosa nodded enthusiastically.

"First try! OK, let me think… I seem to recall men in grey suits, not unlike that of knights, running into the city. They had done something horrible… but I don't quite remember what. I was chasing after them, Hugh by my side, when I tripped over a tree branch. Hugh was running far ahead of me, and I knew I would never catch up to him. But I heard a small shriek from the woods right next to me. I decided to crawl in and see."

Rosa was hooked onto his every word. She knew the tale well, but she never got tired of hearing it.

"It was a little girl, around about the same age as me. What little clothing she had was blazoned with a sinister crest, like a blue P on a black and white background. She was breathing inconsistently, and obviously sickened. She didn't have long to live. I grabbed her, pulled her from the woods, and rushed home to my mother.

"My mother didn't ask questions. No Nurse, retired or otherwise, would refuse aid to a sick being, human or Pokémon, unless it was impossible to provide aid. She acted without hesitation, and the girl was placed on the road to recovery. From that day, she never left my side, despite her condition becoming much greater. But she never spoke a word…" Nate narrated. Rosa swooned. Although the goal Nate had originally pursued had been forgotten in the face of Rosa's plight, Rosa still saw it as the ultimate act of courage on Nate's part. Nate turned to see the beautiful beaches of Undella Town, as well as the walls of Lacunosa Town.

_"__I fell in love with you after two years. My condition was long since improved well enough to leave your home, but I couldn't bring myself to leave without saying thank you. By the time you would have understood, I couldn't bring myself to leave you, period," _Rosa admitted, her hands folded in front of her, her eyes down. Nate pulled her into his arms.

_"__Thanks, Nate. I know in my heart that you may never know how I feel. But you never fail to let me down despite that," _Rosa assured Nate.

* * *

After the ride finished, they next proceeded to the Gym. Rosa walked into the Pokémon Gym first, Nate walking behind her. They were almost blown away by the sheer visuals that formed up the modelling studio. From the opposite side of the room, they could see the Gym Leader Elesa.

"Greetings, challengers!" she called out, before gesturing for them to walk to her. Rosa stepped onto the catwalk, and walked with confidence right to face Elesa.

"So… are you ready to face the dazzling power of Electric Pokémon?" Elesa asked.

_"__I have the courage to face any Pokémon type bar Poison, and the wisdom of what occurs over an entire battlefield. We shall see about how much power I have to fight with."_

"…Well said… I think. We shall see who's star shines brightest!" Elesa called out.

_Rosa is challenged by Leader Elesa!_

_Leader Elesa sent out Emolga!_

_Go! Flaaffy!_

Flaaffy Charged up some power. Emolga used a Pursuit, confused as to Flaaffy's plan. Flaaffy shot out a Thundershock will a bit of might behind it, fainting the Emolga.

_Leader Elesa sent out Flaaffy!_

Elesa's Flaaffy used a Confuse Ray, confusing Rosa's. Rosa's smashed into Elesa's in a pathetic shadow of a Take Down, only to be met by Elesa's Take Down. The two Flaaffys wandered into each other repeatedly, and one of them fainted.

_"__If you're my Flaaffy, raise your right hand. If you're Elesa's, your left will do," _Rosa suggested. The left hand was raised.

_Go! Diandra!_

Diandra picked up where Flaaffy left off, and used a Psybeam attack.

_Leader Elesa sent out Zebstrika!_

"Any truly inspiring battle should electrify its audience!"

Zebstrika used a Flame Charge, and became faster.

_"__I've got to get you out of there, Diandra!" _Rosa panicked. The warning had a negative effect, as Zebstrika chose to use Pursuit. The fast blow took Diandra out anyway.

_Go! Petilil!_

_What? Petilil is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Petilil spun in circles at the sight of Rosa's Sun Stone. The sunny disposition in Rosa's face remained evident, as Petilil began to ascend, the area beneath her cloaked in petals. A body appeared from within that cloud, one that could put Elesa's modelled outfit to shame.

_Congratulations! Your Petilil evolved into Lilligant!_

Lilligant gave a smile. Still spinning in circles, the petals remained cloaking her body. Zebstrika charged with a Flame Charge, to be bounced back by Lilligant's petals. Continuing her Petal Dance, she stepped forward, bringing the petal cloud to face the electric zebra. The zebra went down, and Lilligant brought the petals together in a beautiful cloud.

_Rosa defeated Leader Elesa!_

"Listen, citizens of Nimbasa City! You have just witnessed a girl with some sort of mental difference take down one of the greatest Trainers in Unova! Who here can say she does not deserve not only the Bolt Badge, but the respect of this region?" Elesa called out.

"Not me!" was answered in the crowd around the catwalk.

_Rosa received the Bolt Badge from Elesa!_

_"__Thank you, Elesa. Thank you, citizens of Nimbasa. Thank you… Nate…" _Rosa said, blushing at the last statement. She walked back down the catwalk, and smiled at Nate, who was nonplussed at her sudden confidence.

_"__Oh, don't look so shocked. It's thanks to you, you know," _Rosa teased, smiling. Nate gave a nervous giggle, before taking her hand and leaving Nimbasa Gym.

* * *

Nate and Rosa walked towards Nimbasa City's west exit. In the last of Nimbasa City's areas, a row of big buildings that held varied attractions, Nate and Rosa bumped into Hugh glaring daggers at three Team Plasma Grunts.

"What did we do?" a Grunt asked.

"Oh, I doubt that you in particular did any dirty work that I'm annoyed with. But anyone who bears the Plasma emblem is my foe. I… am about… to unleash… MY RAGE!" Hugh roared. His red aura circled him again. Nate and Rosa stepped either side of him, and lifted up a Poké Ball apiece.

_Nate, Rosa, and Hugh are challenged by Team Plasma Grunt, Team Plasma Grunt and Team Plasma Grunt!_

_Team Plasma Grunt sent out Trubbish!  
Team Plasma Grunt sent out Liepard!  
Team Plasma Grunt sent out Watchog!_

_PKMN Trainer Hugh sent out Servine!  
Go! Pignite!  
Go! Dewott!_

Servine stepped forward, a red aura surrounding it. Hugh's rage had infected it.

_"__Pignite! Dewott! Step back a little!" _Rosa commanded. They complied worriedly. Servine pulled twin whips from his sleeves. One whip came crashing down, slamming into Liepard. The other was brought sideways in a quick motion, tripping Watchog over. Trubbish looked at his companions worriedly, and spat out some Clear Smog at the Servine. Servine glared at it, and snapped his vine through it. It dissipated.

"What?" Nate called out. He looked at Hugh. His eyes were pure malice. He swung with his arm. Servine swung with his tail. The massive Iron Tail swung right through all three opponents at once, leaving them in a pile not unlike a Trubbish in shape.

_Hugh defeated Team Plasma Grunt, Team Plasma Grunt and Team Plasma Grunt!_

The grunts returned their Pokémon, and ran like the Houndooms of the Distortion World were at their heels. Hugh snarled at their retreating backs.

"Team Plasma… stole my sister's Purrloin… and they think they can get away? Nothing is safe from justice. I will find that cat, even if I have to tear apart everything they hold dear one brick at a time." Hugh said, his aura flaring, before going out like a light.

**The correct answer is c) Trubbish. A Poison type and a Grass type going against each other rarely goes well for the Grass type.**

**Next time, on _Revenge is a Dish Best Served Ice-Cold_, we look at several things beginning with the letter 'P', and several things that do not.**


	5. Duel Of Honour

**Trainers, which opponent would a Fighting-type Pokemon struggle the most with?**

**a) Hugh  
b) Cheren  
c) Colress**

Nate and Rosa could now continue on Route 5. Several street performers danced along the road, drawing in a crowd to watch. Nate unconsciously began tapping his feet, and went to watch one of the dancers. Rosa went to follow, but stopped.

_"__I can… it's there…" _she whispered. She turned, and walked slowly in the opposite direction to the performers. Seemingly nothing made itself apparent… before she slipped into a low grotto.

* * *

_"__Swung by the waves of sorrow, burnt by the fires of anger, dazzling as lightning, vowing for eternal love…" _the small creature in the centre of the room sang. It was a small, adorable grey creature, with white-tipped ears and tail. Rosa crawled through the small grotto, and knelt down next to it.

_"__Ah! Who are you?" _the creature asked.

_"__I am Rosa. Do not fear: I am not your enemy. But I felt your song nearby, and wanted to come take a listen," _Rosa told it. The creature nodded, and continued its song at a low hum.

_"__Even now we're far apart, you're surely not alone, right? As the moonlight binds us. Ah, for girls, certain weapons are invincible- the gentle gaze that supports the weak, and the strength to accept all and everything…"_

Rosa began to tune out the lyrics, and listen only to the melody. The tune seemed vaguely familiar to her, but every time she tried to place it, she was met by some kind of resistance. She eventually lost herself in the tune itself, listening until the tune fizzled out.

_"__What's wrong?" _Rosa asked, her hand reaching for a Poké Ball.

_"__End of the song," _the creature said. Rosa absently nodded, putting away the Poké Ball. The creature's eyes followed it.

_"__You're a Trainer? Can I travel with you? I want to learn more tunes," _the Pokémon asked. Rosa nodded, and threw an empty Poké Ball at it.

_… … … …__Gotcha! Minccino was caught!_

_"__We are together now, friends forever now. Whatever comes our way, we won't run away," _Minccino sang from Rosa's belt.

_"__Standing tall. One for all. It's our destiny! Yeah, I know that song," _Rosa finished. She began her crawl out of the grotto.

* * *

"Rosa! Where have you been?" Nate asked.

_"__Hidden Grotto, Nate. Caught myself a new Pokémon. Regular Meloetta, she is," _Rosa told him, sending out Minccino. Nate looked at it for a second, before embracing Rosa.

"Just… never run off again, OK? I worry about you," Nate said.

_"__Nate… I… …I promise. I will not let you worry about me again, so far as I can help it," _Rosa said, tears in her eyes.

"Oops! Did I upset you? My bad…" Nate cooed, worried about his concern. Rosa shook her head, and Nate sighed in relief.

* * *

Nate and Rosa made it into Driftveil City after their exchange. Nate had Rosa's hand firmly in his own. The city was built with a Western-style motif, but with innovation about all of its buildings. The contrast between orange cobbles and blue building sheen was staggering, and a tad disconcerting. However, directly in front of them held the more pressing sight.

"You foolish man! Power! Glory! Do you know how much you're missing out on?" a black-clad Neo Team Plasma member asked the man in front of him, who wore a grey chainmail-like suit.

"Hey, I know that outfit. I saw them the day I met you, Rosa… what did that mean, again?" Nate asked, thinking about the sight.

"Power and glory are meaningless when ill-gotten. Regardless of my alternatives, I will atone for my sins," the grey-clad man replied.

"You idiot! Master Ghetsis needs manpower, man!" the Neo Team Plasma member shouted.

"Have you forgotten your king, N? This is what N wants."

"That little oaf? We spit on his name," the Neo Team Plasma grunt snarled. He turned on his heel, and left. Nate and Rosa walked up to the grey-clad man.

"Oh, did you guys hear that? Sorry about him. We were once best of friends, but we made some poor choices. I am a part of the Former Team Plasma, the portion of Team Plasma who remains loyal to King N," the man said.

"And… you're an atoner?" Nate asked.

"That's right. I also do a little freelance freedom fighter work, stealing Pokémon from Team Plasma and returning them to their rightful homes. …Would you like to come to our humble domain?" the former Team Plasma Grunt said. Nate nodded, and Rosa curtsied. They were led to the Former Team Plasma's base.

* * *

"Greetings, Oscar. And I see you have brought visitors. Excellent. How much of our tale have you told them?" an elderly man asked, in a slow, cracking voice. He was wearing a long, sagely room, and knelt in the room's exact middle. Former Team Plasma members were abound in the room, looking after Pokémon with no known homes.

"Everything they need to know," Oscar the Former Team Plasma Grunt said. The sage nodded.

"Very good. You may return to your duties," the sage said. Oscar rotated on the spot, changing into the Neo Team Plasma outfit in the blink of an eye. He left the room. The sage looked up at Nate and Rosa.

"Pardon any impoliteness, but I would like to test your bond with your Pokémon," the sage said.

_"__I've heard that before. I think we have to fight. Nate, take these three of my Pokémon. I'll take Diandra and Minccino over there. I can hear something else that catches my attention," _Rosa said, handing Nate her Dewott, Flaaffy and Lilligant just in case, and pointing at a small passage that led to a back room of the house.

"Feel free," Nate said. Rosa nodded, and left the room. Nate turned to the sage, Rosa's Poké Balls dropping to his belt. The sage nodded sagely.

"At your ready…"

_Nate is challenged by Former Team Plasma Rood!_

_Former Team Plasma Rood sent out Herdier!_

_Go! Pignite!_

Pignite gave a snort of flame. He stepped back, and allowed the dog to run to him. The Herdier did so, preparing a Take Down. As Herdier jumped to make this blow, Pignite gave a short Arm Thrust to reverse the direction of the damage. Herdier barked in surprise. Pignite's second Arm Thrust did the job.

_Former Team Plasma Rood sent out Swoobat!_

Swoobat spun around, generating an Air Cutter. The cuts spun tip over tail, flying in Pignite's face. Pignite snorted, and shot short jabs at each one. Swoobat snorted, and spun around faster. Pignite's countering technique got faster and faster until he ran out of energy, and fell on his face. Swoobat was still fresh.

_Go! Flaaffy!_

_What? Flaaffy is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Flaaffy's fleece fell to the ground and vanished. Her pink skin turned yellow, with a red jewel forming on her forehead and tail. She gained a white belly, as well as a half-metre of height.

_Congratulations! Your Flaaffy evolved into Ampharos!_

Ampharos had a new tactic up her now non-existent sleeve. She turned her back to the Swoobat, and and raised her tail high. A bolt of electricity was sent from Ampharos' head jewel to her tail jewel, and from there into the Swoobat. Conducting the electricity amazingly, Swoobat was roasted.

_Nate defeated Former Team Plasma Rood!_

"Thank you for the battle, sir," Nate said, bowing.

"A good fight and good manners. You are the perfect man for the job. Nate, I would like you to accept this," Rood said, snapping his fingers. A Zorua bounded from the passage in which Rosa entered, and sat in front of Nate.

"No way!" Nate said, looking at the Dark-type apprehensively. "You mean to tell me that _my_ kindness netted us a new friend?" he added with a disbelieving tone. Apart from Pignite and Dewott, Rosa was personally responsible for every team member in both her roster and his own. It was a massive honour to see that he was getting a partner on his own merits.

"Not just any new friend. This Zorua once belonged to N himself. Not everyone can win his heart," Rood said, at the exact moment Zorua jumped onto Nate's face and started licking his cheek. Nate just about passed out from the excitement.

"Zorua, you will not regret joining us!" Nate said giddily.

_"__Not likely! I am one of the best among the Zorua!" _Zorua cried back.

* * *

Nate and Rosa left for the Driftveil Gym, Nate still giddy from the receipt of Zorua.

_I'm living up to Rosa! _he thought, looking at his best friend. Rosa turned her head, smiled at him, and turned her head back to the path. Nate was lost in thought, before Rosa shook him out of his contemplation.

_"__We're here!" _she said, dragging Nate into the Driftveil Gym. A mine shaft extended deep into the mountain behind the Gym, but Clay stood to one side of it.

"Ah, so ye'll be the new challengers, eh? Name's Clay. And I'll be your fifth Pokémon League foe!" Clay told the pair.

_Nate is challenged by Leader Clay!_

_Leader Clay sent out Krokorok!_

_Go! Lilligant!_

Nate went straight for a pragmatic approach. Lilligant twirled on the spot, using a Quiver Dance. Krokorok Crunched the Lilligant, a blow that she virtually ignored. She used a Sleep Powder, before stepping back and launching a Petal Dance. Before the first made contact, Lilligant sent out a second, much faster one. Both managed to make contact at the same time, making it hard to tell if the second was needed.

_Leader Clay sent out Sandslash!_

Sandslash gave a small Fury Cutter, which Lilligant also ignored. Locked into the move, Lilligant used another Petal Dance, which Sandslash expertly slashed into pieces. He tried the Fury Cutter again, which knocked Lilligant down.

_Go! Dewott!_

Dewott was another good anti-Ground choice. Not only that, but it was due for an evolution. At any rate, Dewott's Razor Shell attack was launched at break-quill speed, causing several cuts on the way through. Sandslash only recoiled from the blows after Dewott stopped moving.

_Leader Clay sent out Excadrill!_

"You always feel awesome when ya strike gold!"

Excadrill stomped on the ground, using a Bulldoze that dazed Dewott. Dewott couldn't see through the sand in his eyes, as Excadrill ran forward and swiped with a Metal Claw. Dewott fainted, and with him the idea that the evolutionary tactic would work.

_Go! Vaporeon!_

Nate used Vaporeon with a grin. Excadrill caused a Rock Slide, which Vaporeon leaped into the air, and slashed each rock in two. Diving from the vantage point, Vaporeon struck at the chink in Excadrill's armour, sending him recoiling. Excadrill sniffed, and used a cautionary Slash: not to deal massive damage, but to cause some damage. Vaporeon emitted a tuft of energy, and…

_What? Zorua is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Zorua's Vaporeon disguise flickered in and out of existence. As it did so, a long, red, tail of hair sprouted from Zorua's head. His grin became smeared with a red marking, and Zorua stood up. The short legs became long limbs, each tipped with three red claws. Zorua's tail vanished, but his hair made up for it.

_Congratulations! Your Zorua evolved into Zoroark!_

Zoroark waited until Excadrill's charge. When Excadrill arrived, the Night Slash came suddenly and fatally.

_Nate defeated Leader Clay!_

"Well I'll be! I haven't seen a Zoroark used th't way since… actually, have I ever seen a Zoroark? Anyway, you've earned the right to bear this!"

_Nate received the Quake Badge from Clay!_

"Anyway, afore ya leave town completely, how 'bout you come with me t' the south of town?" Clay asked. Nate and Rosa looked between each other, and nodded. Nate had seen the south of town before, and he was interested in seeing exactly what he would find there.

* * *

"Welcome to the Pokémon World Tournament, or PWT for short!" Clay said triumphantly. Nate and Rosa looked around in awe. Unlike the rest of Driftveil City, this part was entirely covered in the blue sheen of progress. Lights shot out from the main building, and several vendors had set up shop on the sidelines.

"It's amazing," Nate said, nodding.

_"__It's incredible! Diandra! Minccino!" _Rosa cheered, sending out her trusted partners. They drank in the surroundings just as well. Clay gave a small smile, before clapping his hands.

"Right. Might I ask you to come this way?"

* * *

Clay led Nate and Rosa to the registration bench for a Tournament. The inside of the building was pristine, but not pristine to the point in which it looked like a hall of mirrors.

"Nate, would you like to enter the Tournament?" Clay asked. Nate nodded, and signed his name. Upon seeing the three Pokémon limit, he gave some thought to his choices. He eventually settled on his three choices.

"And the lady?" the green-coated man running the registration asked.

_"__I could never compete with Nate. I'll just act as a cheerleader. One sec-" _Rosa politely declined, spinning around. Just as magically as Oscar, Rosa had changed into a leotard with skirt. Her intention of being Nate's cheerer was perfectly obvious.

"Alrighty then. The tournament will start… right now," the green-coated man said, leading Nate and Rosa into a passage behind him.

* * *

"Attention, citizens of Driftveil City! The first ever Driftveil Tournament will now be conducted! See the board behind me to observe the competitors!" Clay bellowed into a microphone, sending the crowd into a frenzy. The board rolled around, revealing eight names. Four of them were familiar to Nate, who could see the board posted to his Battle Ring. In fact, he would be challenging one of them right now.

"Let us introduce our contestants! In the blue corner, from Aspertia City… NATE!" Clay bellowed. Nate walked along one side of the arena, and took his position. Rosa stood behind him and to the left, Diandra and Minccino at her feet.

"And in the red corner, also hailing from Aspertia City… HUGH!" Clay bellowed again. Hugh stepped into the arena, with his little sister accompanying him. Hugh walked with purpose.

"We fight in peace. May our battle be a fun one," Hugh said, extending one hand.

"And the same to you, my friend," Nate said, clasping it and shaking it.

"Let's get ready to POKéMOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Clay declared. The screen switched to show Nate and Hugh's statuses, and the battle was declared.

_Round 1! The battle between Pokémon Trainer Nate and Pokémon Trainer Hugh will now begin!_

_Pokémon Trainer Hugh sent out Servine!_

_Pokémon Trainer Nate sent out Pignite!_

_Fight!_

Pignite clapped his pasterns together, giving a snort of flame. Servine pulled out a pair of vines, and snapped them together. The two vines merged into one, and swung at Pignite. He smashed into them, setting them alight, and stinging his shoulder. Servine ran forward, charging a tail of iron. Pignite waited for the blow, and grabbed Servine by the shoulders. He threw him over his head, and slammed him into the ground. Servine was knocked out.

_Pokémon Trainer Hugh sent out Tranquill!_

Tranquill stood there peacefully, brushing his wing along the path. An Air Cutter spawned from this, and shot right into Pignite. A lucky blow landed in Pignite's stung shoulder, and Pignite fell. Shocked, he launched a burst of flame at Tranquill, brushing against his left wing.

_Pokémon Trainer Nate sent out Braviary!_

Braviary gave a desirous caw, and flew high into the ceiling of the room. With a whoosh, Tranquill followed it. The two birds cawed again, and started to smash into each other. Both aimed for the head rather than the wings and the tail. Tranquill was the one to fall, favouring his left wing. The burn from the battle against Pignite was too much to hold it in the air.

_Pokémon Trainer Hugh sent out Simisear!_

Simisear stood there, smiling at Braviary. Braviary gave out a vicious shriek, and dive-bombed Simisear. Simisear stepped back slightly, and shot a Flame Burst into Braviary's face. Braviary shrieked, and began to corkscrew out of alignment. He eventually crashed into the middle of the stage, missing Simisear by half a metre.

_Pokémon Trainer Nate sent out Vaporeon!_

Vaporeon knew that to unleash a tidal wave would be unwise. He restricted himself to using a Scald, which sent Simisear shrieking in pain. The searing hot water burned worse than the flames that Simisear normally packed. Picking up on his advantage, Vaporeon whipped with his tail, tripping up Simisear and taking it down.

_Round 1 complete! The winner is Pokémon Trainer Nate!_

"Good game," Nate said.

"Same to you, my friend," Hugh said, nodding.

* * *

"Welcome to Round 2! We move in from the first round. In the blue corner… NATE!" Clay roared. Nate walked up to his side of the field, Rosa by his side.

"And in the red corner… CHEREN!" Clay bellowed. Cheren walked up to the field, Bianca standing to one side. Cheren snapped his fingers, and his Poké Balls appeared in a case Bianca held.

"I hope to learn a lot, Nate," Cheren said, extending one hand.

"This battle will be a fun one for both of us," Nate agreed, clasping it and shaking it.

"Let's get ready to POKéMOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Clay declared.

_Round 2! The battle between Pokémon Trainer Nate and Gym Leader Cheren will now begin!_

_Gym Leader Cheren sent out Stoutland!_

_Pokémon Trainer Nate sent out Pignite!_

_Fight!_

Stoutland put his foot down, and gave a deep bark. He shivered along his body, getting himself Worked Up. Pignite coated his arm in flames, and used an Arm Thrust to get Stoutland moving. Stoutland ran face first into Pignite. The flames that still coated Pignite burned Stoutland's face, but Stoutland got a stun on Pignite.

_Gym Leader Cheren sent out Watchog!_

Watchog blinked, spinning up a Confuse Ray. Pignite growled, and gave a hefty punch… to the arena's fencing. Watchog took the time to get himself buffed up, as Pignite angrily beat up the reinforced fence until he fainted from exhaustion. At that moment, he rolled his eyes: he had snapped out of confusion and realised his mistake.

_Pokémon Trainer Nate sent out Vaporeon!_

Vaporeon glared at Watchog. Watchog attempted the same tactic he had used on Pignite, but Vaporeon had none of that. Shaking off the confusion easily, he charged at Watchog, and pulled out a heavy blast of Scald. The blow shoved Watchog back, and burned him. Watchog jumped at Vaporeon to use Bite, but the blow passed by the nimble fox easily. Vaporeon's second Scald finished the job.

_Gym Leader Cheren sent out Cinccino!_

Minccino jumped in surprise. Rosa knelt down to her.

_"__That's what I'm due to become!" _Minccino told Rosa. Rosa gasped, and pulled Minccino into a hug. She watched as Vaporeon's Scalding ray blasted Cinccino. The Cinccino got up, and launched a Bullet Seed. The string of seeds flew three times before Vaporeon fainted.

_"__I could do it better…" _Minccino realised.

_Pokémon Trainer Nate sent out Braviary!_

Braviary took some of the seeds that were scattered by the Bullet Seed, and flung them back at Cinccino. Cinccino was not prepared for the counter, and used a Wake-Up-Slap to get all of the seeds out of her curls. She did not see the Braviary flying up to her until she was lifted into the sky, dragged along the barrier, and flung into the ground.

_Round 2 complete! The winner is Pokémon Trainer Nate!_

"Did you learn what you wanted?" Nate asked.

"Definitely," Cheren said, beaming.

* * *

"At last, the moment you have all been waiting for… THE TOURNAMENT FINALS!" Clay thundered, the crowd being riled up amazingly.

"In the blue corner, from Aspertia City, the boy with the biggest heart the world has ever seen… NATE!" Clay bellowed. Nate stepped forward one last time, lights flaring into existence on either side.

"In the red corner, from Opelucid City, a scientist who won't accept an answer for an answer… COLRESS!" Clay thundered. Colress walked calmly through the flashing lights to assume his position.

"In my studies, I have found answer after contradictory answer… but I know what force drives human and Pokémon together. I have seen it in action," Colress said, extending one hand.

"The bond between me and Rosa is unbreakable. And I doubt you'll get better results from my partners," Nate replied, clasping it and shaking it.

"Let the final match BEGIN! Are you ready to POKéMOOOOOOOOOOOOOON?" Clay's thunderous bellow asked.

_The final match has begun! Pokémon Trainer Nate and Pokémon Trainer Colress face off to see who the victor shall be!_

_Pokémon Trainer Colress sent out Magneton!_

_Pokémon Trainer Nate sent out Pignite!_

_Fight!_

Magneton detached itself into its three component Magnemite, and used a Thundershock to opt for brute force. Pignite cartwheeled to one side, and charged at the Magnemite while they were apart. He grabbed one, and the other two started running around like nuts. Pignite swung around in a circle like a hammer thrower, aiming at the two Magnemite as they escaped the fists of Pignite. Eventually, they were thrown into a pile at one end of the arena, attached like a Magneton, but disconnected.

_Pokémon Trainer Colress sent out Elgyem!_

Elgyem placed its hands together, and sent a blast of pure psychic energy Pignite's way. Pignite unleased a Flame Burst, and the two beams collided in mid-air. The Flame Burst soared through the weaker Psybeam, but the continuous nature of the Psybeam meant it got through into Pignite's head, and continued to be there until Pignite fainted.

_Pokémon Trainer Nate sent out Braviary!_

Braviary dived at Elgyem, extending the feathers of his wings. As he passed Elgyem, the feathers clipped into the alien. Elgyem gave a low growl. With a tuft of energy, Braviary screeched to the heavens, and slammed himself into Elgyem in a show of Defiance.

_Pokémon Trainer Colress sent out Klink!_

Klink spun around like a gear, Charging. Braviary attempted to hack and slash at the Klink, but to no avail. The iron gears refused to be scratched. Finished charging, Klink unleashed a Thundershock, more than deep frying Braviary.

_Pokémon Trainer Nate sent out Vaporeon!_

Vaporeon against Klink: the last Pokémon the finalists had. Klink tried to Charge another Thundershock, but Vaporeon shut down that avenue. In his next Scald attack, he shot a limp Basculin into Klink's gears. Klink angrily attempted a Gear Grind to get the dead fish out of his system, and Vaporeon had the perfect opportunity to smash with a Surf attack, unleashing full power in the safety of reinforced barriers.

_The Tournament is complete! The Champion is Pokémon Trainer Nate!_

The barriers fell, and Diandra ran up to embrace her brother as best as Eeveelutions can do. Nate and Rosa ran up to each other, and hugged as well. The crowd cheered, and Colress nodded.

"I knew the friendship you have with your allies was more than enough to win this tournament. Obviously, friendship is an important factor to Pokémon battling. So how is it that battlers who see Pokémon as tools can still win against the better Trainer?" Colress asked, in a voice that only him and Nate could hear.

"You investigate that. I'd rather not look at Trainers like that a second longer than I have to," Nate said, looking between his best friends: Rosa and his Pokémon allies… no, his Pokémon partners.

**The correct answer is a) Hugh. Cheren and Colress predominantly train Normal and Steel Pokemon, who share a weakness to Fighting.**

**Next time, on _Revenge is A Dish Best Served Ice-Cold,_ for the first time in forever, we'll still be the city we were in this chapter! How surprising!**


	6. Revelations on Frigate

**Trainers, how effective of a move is Hyper Voice?**

**a) It will connect, regardless of the opponent's shielding techniques.  
b) It will disregard Substitute only.  
c) It will act as normal a move as Tackle.**

"It's nice to meet you two again, under less restrictive conditions," Cheren said, bowing. After the Driftveil Tournament, the competitors were allowed to meet to the side of the Pokémon World Tournament's room. Nate, Rosa, and Cheren all went to talk between themselves.

"Same to you, Cheren. You were honestly the best Gym Leader we've faced thus far. Roxie had the whole 'being in Virbank' thing against her, Burgh, Elesa and Clay felt a little one-dimensional… actually, you never had competition," Nate replied. Cheren smirked, and turned to Rosa.

"I see you train a Minccino. Before I leave here, may I bequeath you with a parting gift?" Cheren asked her. Rosa giggled, and nodded. A surge of an unfamiliar emotion rose up Nate's throat.

_What is the feeling I have? I shouldn't be worried about anything… _Nate reflected. Cheren held out a shiny stone, which Rosa took hesitantly.

_"…__What does it do?" _she asked, shrugging.

"When the time is right, you must bestow it upon your Minccino. …Or now, if it's convenient for you," Cheren explained. Rosa pocketed the stone, deciding to save it for later. It was timely she did so, for at that moment, Hugh ran into the room.

"Team Plasma are active!" he shouted. Nate, Rosa and Cheren turned, and went to join him.

"My apologies for the interruption. We will handle this threat as quickly and with as little property damage as possible. Please remain calm," Nate surmised. The four other competitors nodded, and resumed their conversation. Colress, who was seated on the couch, stood up.

"You must reconsider! Neo Team Plasma are simply not worth the time of day!" Colress exclaimed.

"We will fight them, Colress. You won't budge Hugh on this matter, and his anger-based power up won't help him much against a crowd of Grunts. He needs backup badly," Nate explained. Colress nodded, conceding the point.

* * *

Nate, Rosa, Hugh and Cheren found themselves on an old-timey sailing ship. They barely had time to observe the sights before Neo Team Plasma Grunts spewed from the bow, stern and sail. They had Nate, Rosa, Cheren and Hugh completely surrounded in less time than it took for Rosa to gasp in surprise.

"How did that happen?" Nate asked.

"Heads up, guys. I… am about… to-" Hugh began, before Cheren cut across him.

"No use, Hugh… there are too many of them!" he said. Hugh growled, and turned to leave. That exit was blocked off.

"Rosa… if there was ever a correct time to use my gift, it would be now. Nate, how's your Pignite doing for experience?" Cheren added, looking between Nate and Rosa. Nate, Rosa and Hugh collectively realised what the goal was. They each sent out their starter, and Rosa added her Minccino. The Team Plasma Grunts sent out Seviper, Metagross, Klinklang, Magnemite, Liepard, Scrafty, Scolipede, Muk, and Zangoose aplenty.

"Heads up, Plasma doofuses: I…" Hugh started. Nate shook his head.

"We… are about… to unleash… OUR RAGE!" Nate, Rosa and Hugh all shouted collectively, Rosa raising the Shiny Stone.

_What? Servine is evolving!_

_What? Pignite is evolving!_

_What? Dewott is evolving!_

_What? Minccino is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Servine, Pignite, Dewott and Minccino all stepped forward, and began to change. A group evolution…

Servine slammed his limbs into his body, and a snake-like skin slid across his body. His face looked up, and a permanently displeased face appeared on the intricately carved body.

Pignite slammed into the ground, and his already barrel-like belly expanded and gained new patterns. A giant moustache of flame appeared on his lip, and his limbs fattened and became more intimidating.

Dewott slammed his scalchops together, and spread them apart to make seamitars. A giant helmet appeared over his face, and his body extended into a quadrupedal shape. An excessive amount of armour coated the newly dark blue body.

Minccino changed the least. White tails appeared at Minccino's back, and they wrapped themselves around her body. Her appearance was changed to appear like she was wearing a fur coat. The adorable eyes and ears that made a Minccino turned into the beautiful eyes that formed a Cinccino.

_Congratulations! Your Servine evolved into Serperior!_

_Congratulations! Your Pignite evolved into Emboar!_

_Congratulations! Your Dewott evolved into Samurott!_

_Congratulations! Your Minccino evolved into Cinccino!_

The four freshly evolved Pokémon looked between each other, and smiled. Hugh's rage linked with Serperior, Emboar and Samurott. Cinccino jumped on Rosa's shoulder, and they smiled at each other. They pointed towards the foe. Serperior, Emboar and Samurott charged the foe. A Metagross prepared a Protect to brace for the attack.

_"__Fighting evil by moonlight!" _Rosa shouted from her position.

_"__Winning love by daylight!" _Cinccino added.

_"__Never running from a real fight!" _They both sang together. The combined loudness and Rosa's poorly-crafted voice created a Hyper Voice attack that bypassed the Protect shield, and allowed the starters to unleash some real havoc. A Klinklang started to generate a power source.

_"__Give me the strength to carry on!"_ Rosa roared.

_"__With all our love, we can't go wrong!" _Cinccino added. The Klinklang was powered down. Neo Team Plasma began to panic, and explosions were set off all along the ship. The combined might of Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Cinccino and Rosa began to overwhelm what at first seemed like an outnumbered fight.

"What's going on…" an elderly voice asked from the ship's cabin. He wandered out to the battlefield, avoiding being blasted by the skin of his teeth. He wore a stiff purple robe, and a hat bearing the Neo Team Plasma logo. He turned to Rosa, and smiled.

"Well, look what the Purrloin dragged in…" he said creakily. Hugh turned from the battle to glare at him.

"Don't you bring up Purrloins! Now where's my sister's?" he asked. The old man shook his head, and wandered up to Rosa.

"Now what fine specimen do we have here?" the old man asked.

_"__I don't care what you're thinking as you turn to me!" _Rosa furiously sang, using a brief Hyper Voice to get the man away. The old man jumped back onto his feet. He sent out a Weavile. The Weavile grinned, and his claws flashed the colour of iron. Rosa gasped.

"I know exactly what you are, slave. Admit it, you're just a lowly pawn of Ghetsis who betrayed far before her use-by date. But we can fix that… the easy way or the hard way…" the old man snarled at Rosa. Weavile ran up to Rosa, and tried to aim a Metal Claw at her.

*SLAP*

Cinccino's tail came round, and whacked Weavile in the face. Smiling, Cinccino emitted a tuft of energy, and slapped Weavile four more times. Weavile scooted behind the sage.

_"__I don't know who on this Frigate you are, but if you don't let me and my friends off this ship this instant, you'll find some holes in it!" _Rosa roared. To prove her point, she pointed at the old man's feet, and Serperior aimed a Leaf Blade to pierce the planks. The old man panicked, and snapped his fingers. All Pokémon on either side were withdrawn. The old man snapped his fingers again.

* * *

"What happened?" Cheren asked. He watched, as the Plasma Frigate began to set sail.

"I believe we got teleported out of that place… how, I have no idea," Hugh said, allowing himself to think. "If Neo Team Plasma can do that, then we need to find out how to stop it if we intend to finish them off for good."

"And I know just how to do it. Rosa, you coming with?" Nate said, looking at Rosa. She was throwing loose stones at the Frigate until it was out of reach. She then turned to Nate.

_"__No thanks. I have something I would like to check out. You go ahead: I'll catch up," _Rosa said, making a movement with her hand that signalled her intention. Nate nodded.

* * *

Rosa found a small cave to the side of the PWT, and began to walk through it. The cave was not quite as dark and dingy as other caves she had seen, allowing her to walk a little less focusedly.

_How dare he! _Rosa thought angrily. The purple-coated Sage had called her a slave, rightful property of Neo Team Plasma.

_As if he could be my master! The only one who gets to even think that is Nate! _Rosa continued on her completely introspective tirade. The tunnel she passed through turned to tile.

_What did he even mean, I was his slave? I've been with Nate all my… oh… _Rosa stopped in her tracks, as she realised the crucial flaw in her theory.

Nate took her in.

Rosa had no idea what happened before she became a part of Nate's household. She continued walking, her thoughts now trying to dredge up memories that she hadn't even touched for five years or more. Try as she might, the walls of time just weren't going to let her consider the question. All she could come up with was the sight of a cute brunette girl about her age, maybe younger, holding her hand. But that would have been years ago, and any number of things could have happened to that girl.

*BUMP*

Rosa bumped into a giant Pokémon in the tiled room. She looked up at it. The giant red petals opened to reveal a giant moth.

_"__Oops, my bad…" _Rosa said nervously. The moth nudged against Rosa eerily.

_"…__Nate…" _Rosa said, terrified. The moth nudged itself closer and closer, before finally finding a voice.

_"__Free… me…" _it whispered. Rosa's eyes widened, and she tossed a Poké Ball its direction.

_… … … …__Gotcha! Volcarona was caught!_

Rosa decided that she had enough of being terrified out of her wits. She turned on her heel, and went to exit the cave.

* * *

"Rood, I want you to tell me…" Nate said, measuring every word. "Who is the purple-clad Sage of Neo Team Plasma?"

"Ah, that tale… sit down, and I will take you back in time…" Rood said, looking out of the room impressively.

"When Bianca brought the Gym Leaders to face us six Sages, we were easily overcome and arrested. As we were locked up, I was given time to think. Namely: at just how much damage Team Plasma caused. I questioned a guard as to the fate of Ghetsis, and he bragged about his fall. I knew then what I had become…

"As we Sages were let out for physical activity, I made myself as useful as possible, telling the prison guards everything I had known about Team Plasma. At first, they were suspicious, but eventually, they came to understand my repentance was genuine, and offered me parole.

"I accepted, and I was free. I sought N out immediately. I was one of the last Unovans to see him, and he gave me instructions. I was to round up as many Ex-Team Plasma members, and help them see the same light I did. With that, Former Team Plasma was founded. Me, Anthea and Concordia run the place, atoning for the cardinal sins we had committed under Ghetsis' rule."

"Nice… but you were supposed to tell us about the other Sage!" Nate said. His raised voice roused the two women in the back of the centre, the very Anthea and Concordia Rood mentioned. They were serene in just about every way.

"Sorry about Rood here. His heart's in the right place, but old age just hasn't been kind to him. Pity… he's the only one of the True Sages to have gone senile," Anthea said.

"The purple-clad Sage… yes, I know him well. Right behind… _him_… he was the nastiest of the Sages," Concordia said, looking down solemnly. Nate took 'him' to mean Ghetsis. Taking the cue, he vowed to not mention Ghetsis' name unless he happened to meet Ghetsis himself.

"Zinzolin. The only man _he _ever trusted."

"He's a master of the arcane arts."

"Left jail an hour before his first chance."

Concordia shivered. Subconsciously, Nate found himself draping his arms around her. Concordia nodded thanks, and took a few breaths. Withdrawing from Nate, she put on a façade of calm and serenity once more.

"I'm sorry for drudging up bad memories…" Nate said, looking down uncomfortably.

"If we can bring down _him_, we will," Concordia said.

"We listened to your girlfriend when she came round the back. We can thank her Espeon for being able to hear her."

"We agreed to accept your Pokémon should they ever be in need of a caretaker."

"Thank you…" Nate said, smiling at the two. Anthea smiled back at him nervously, while Concordia simply nodded. Rosa entered the room behind Nate, and wrapped herself around him. Nate started stroking her hair, and Rosa began to breathe easier.

"You can take the time you need to rest here."

"We will start having a look into the Sage's magic abilities, and find a way to counter Zinzolin."

**The correct answer is c) ****It will act as normal a move as Tackle. For now... (but it never bypassed Protect).**

******Next time, on _Revenge is a Dish Best Served Ice Cold_, we leave Driftveil City. To Giratina if I know where next.**


	7. The Cutie Battler

**Trainers, what does Cinccino's Ability do?**

**a) Allows any move that hits 'up to' five times to hit five times.  
b) Allows perfect accuracy on any move.  
c) Allows for two moves in a single turn.**

Nate and Rosa began their trek along Route 6. The twisted curves forced them to loop around on themselves multiple times, and gave them both time to think.

_He's really nice… and I see him blushing every now and then when he looks at me… _Rosa thought, looking at Nate. Nate caught her, and nervously smiled, blushing. Rosa looked down, beaming at the action.

_Wow… Rosa's cute… and she seems to really like me… she's a little strange… _Nate thought, looking at her. He pulled her into a little hug, eliciting a squeak from Rosa.

A sound. Rosa pulled herself away from Nate, and turned to face the forest to her left. Nate peeked around her shoulder, hoping to get a glance at the author of the sound as well. A crashing sound accompanied the creature's jump from the trees, as he landed in front of Rosa. He bowed.

_"__Who are you?" _Rosa asked nervously.

_I am Cobalion, the leader of the Legendary Antleteers. …Don't laugh, Virizion came up with that name, _the creature said. _But enough about me. My dear dame, why are you speaking the Old Tongue? Surely leg-walkers such as yourself use the New Tongue?_

_"__Old Tongue? New Tongue? I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean…" _Rosa stated.

_It the olden days, creatures did not use their mouths for communicating. They could speak entirely using thought messages. This is the Ancient Speech. The great lord Arceus eventually created beings of lesser power, known as type-wielders. They lacked the ability to communicate, and thus developed what is now known as the Old Tongue. As creatures evolved, a new species gave rise. They spoke differently to the first creatures, but their language was understandable by all. That tongue is the New Tongue, _Cobalion exposited.

"Which is all very well and good, Cobalion… but how come 'leg walkers' such as myself can't understand Old Tongue. And, more importantly, _why in Unova can Rosa speak it?_" Nate asked, skipping the flowery explanations to get right to the meat of Rosa's problem. Cobalion's answer did not come immediately. Instead, he leaned forward, and tapped Rosa's forehead with his antler. Something passed between Cobalion and Rosa, and Cobalion withdrew.

_I cannot answer either question. I don't know why leg-walkers forgot the Old Tongue. Your friend, Rosa, I take it, was subject to some form of manipulation at some point in her life, which would have altered her body structure to become more akin to type-wielder than leg-walker. Or as you leg-walkers call them: more Pokémon than human, _Cobalion explained. _Rosa has learned a call in our meld. She can use it to call upon my services. Treat her well, and make sure she uses the call when you figure out what happened to her. I'm interested in it too. _Cobalion retreated into the bushes.

_"__What did you think?" _Rosa asked, looking at Nate.

"Seemed like a trustworthy fellow. But I'd like to learn more about the 'Legendary Antleteers' before trusting him further. I think meeting more of them can allow us to locate exactly what happened to you," Nate explained. Rosa nodded thoughtfully.

_"__If I can relearn the New Tongue, I look forward to admitting my feelings for you, Nate," _Rosa said.

* * *

Nate and Rosa emerged from Route 6 and its many caving systems into Mistralton City. There was sparse housing, being located next to a giant airport and all. They only had to take two steps into the city to find two rather important people.

"Hello there. Bianca told me all about you. You're Nate and Rosa, correct?" one of the women asked. She wore a lab coat, and had her hair tied up in a swirl over her head.

"And you?" Nate asked, being a little cautious. For some reason, he didn't want someone he had never met near Rosa unless he had confidence it was a friendly face.

"Oh, sorry. Forget my lack of introduction. I am Professor Juniper. Glad to meet you in person," the professor said, nodding. Nate breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thought I was going to do something not quite as nice? I suppose it's only natural. After all, you've seen plenty of Team Plasma," Professor Juniper said. "I had a few apprentices before now. Hilbert, Hilda, Cheren and Bianca. They had a huge scrape with Team Plasma two years back. I can't claim to know what it's like to have faced them. But I sympathise with your plight. Anyhow, I suppose you'll want to challenge Skyla here?" Juniper gestured to the woman with whom she had been speaking before.

"Howdy, y'all. The name's Skyla, and I'm the second to none over the air! I also happen to be a Gym Leader," Skyla offered as a little spiel. Nate nodded thoughtfully. Rosa stepped forward, and held up one of her Pokémon.

"You will accept the challenge? Well golly, why didn' ya say so? Sigilyph, can you assist with Juniper's flight?" Skyla said, sending out her Sigilyph to go to the airport. Skyla herself led Nate and Rosa to her Gym.

* * *

Nate and Rosa were in awe. A giant fan was laid in the centre of the Gym. Skyla floated over to the fan's other side.

"The feeling of battling in the sky is an incredibly awesome one. I had this installed the other day, and you're the first challenger to fight in mid-air. So what do ya think?" Skyla asked. Rosa smiled, and prepared her first partner. Skyla nodded, and prepared her first.

_Rosa is challenged by Leader Skyla!_

_Leader Skyla sent out Swoobat!_

_Go! Ampharos!_

Ampharos spread its limbs apart, floating to be level with Swoobat. It took a little doing, but Ampharos eventually stopped shivering in the sky. Swoobat charged forward with a Heart Stamp, and landed precisely in the centre of Ampharos' chest. Ampharos smirked. With a glint of pure cheekiness, Ampharos spun in a circle, the Night Slash sending Swoobat falling down onto the fan.

_Leader Skyla sent out Skarmory!_

Skarmory's wings glinted, and she threw a series of razor-sharp feathers in Ampharos' direction. Ampharos dodged as many as he could, but the large amount of feathers and the disorientation of the fan meant that a few hit him eventually. With a tuft of energy, Ampharos revealed his identity as Zoroark. Skarmory slashed in the air, generating an Air Cutter that was virtually invisible amongst the fan's wind currents.

_Go! Volcarona!_

Nate gasped at the sight of the magnificent moth. Rosa sighed, realising she had never revealed her sixth team member. Shaking herself out of her self-pity, she called a Fiery Dance. The fiery pillars managed to hit Skarmory, but the high altitude and heavy winds distilled a lot of that potency. Skarmory used another Air Cutter, but Volcarona had a plan. He went higher into the sky, and came down on top of Skarmory. The Fly technique pinned Skarmory down to a lower level of floor, where the Fiery Dance was potent enough to cause victory.

_Leader Skyla sent out Swanna!_

"The spirit of a true fighter is borne in height!"

Swanna released a series of Air Slashes. Volcarona dodged them warily, with his giant petals getting clipped by a few. Swanna's final BubbleBeam came out unheeded by Volcarona due to this.

_Go! Ampharos!_

The true Ampharos stood ready to face Swanna. The red jewel on her forehead glowed with electricity, causing a Thunderbolt to come raging forward. Swanna dodged it easily. Ampharos tried a few more, and Swanna just kept on flying past. Ampharos stopped the onslaught, and thought over a different tactic. Swanna came flying down to meet Ampharos, and Ampharos followed suit. Sure enough, a tuft of energy signified the activation of Ampharos' Static Ability, causing a crippling paralysis in Swanna. Ampharos could now use a Thunderbolt to zap Swanna into submission.

_Rosa defeated Leader Skyla!_

"Gosh darn wonderful skill, Rosa! I can think of no one more deserving of the Jet Badge, for reasoning at high peaks!"

_Rosa received the Jet Badge from Skyla!_

"Six Gym Badges, huh?" Skyla asked, watching as Nate placed the Jet Badge with the others. Nate nodded in reply.

"Well, then, I suppose ya'll want to visit Opelucid City as well. It's quite a shame that the road to Opelucid is closed," Skyla established, walking back to Nate's side of the fan. Rosa gasped, and pulled out a map. She traced along the paths that could lead to Opelucid, finding none.

"Don't ya worry. Juniper's in the same pickle, and I was going to go fly her over. Wanna join?" Rosa nodded eagerly, and Nate shrugged.

"I just listen to Rosa as best I can. To Opelucid, we go by plane!" he half-heartedly decided. The other half of him was pretty detached from the event.

* * *

"Hey there!" a young girl called out as Nate and Rosa found themselves in Opelucid City. The city was bathed in the blue and black that seemed typical of a technologically advanced society, but the monochromatic arrangement seemed to enhance the town's livelihood, not decrease it. The girl was hanging from what Nate could only assume was a lamp post. She wore simple clothes, but had a glint in her eye that spoke of a secret within.

"Hi, up there! Who might you be?" Nate asked. The girl dropped from the lamppost, and landed on her feet.

"Iris! Don't do that!" an old man called from around the corner. The girl, Iris, turned to face the speaker. The old man walked up. He had a short sleeved top, long jeans, and a face full of beard. He looked like he had spent a lot of time working. Unlike Rood and Zinzolin, he had a good turn of fitness left in the tanks.

"Sorry, grandpapa. Forgot you didn't like it," Iris said, looking down in shame. The old man placed one hand on Iris' shoulder.

"Look, I'm fine with you swinging in the trees. Or in this case, on the posts. But you're growing up now. You have to learn to curb this tendency to hang off of anything," the old man said, a note of reassurance in his voice. Iris gave him a big hug around the waist, and turned back to Nate and Rosa, who were watching with half interest.

"Anyway, guys. The name's Iris. I'm one of the best when it comes to dragons, but I've still got a long way to go. The guy you'll really want to talk to is Drayden here," Iris admitted. Drayden nodded thoughtfully.

"Anyway, Skyla sent ahead a message that you were going to challenge me. She also said you're two of Juniper's promising ones. I shall see how much you deliver in battle. Come with me," Drayden said, thinking every word over. Nate and Rosa bowed, and followed Drayden to his Gym.

* * *

"As Iris told you, I am a Dragon Master. Most opponents I fight offer exciting bouts or boring curb-stomps. Which will you be?" Drayden asked. Rosa smiled, and took a step forward. The energy of Dragons had her riled up.

"I shall hope to be an exciting one." Drayden said.

_Rosa is challenged by Leader Drayden!_

_Leader Drayden sent out Druddigon!_

_Go! Samurott!_

Samurott readied a seamitar threateningly. Druddigon lunged forward, and used a Dragon Tail. Samurott jumped over the swing fearfully, and missed the second one that sent it reeling. It flew back into Nate.

_Samurott was dragged out!_

Druddigon gasped, and began scratching his head. Samurott took advantage of this by immediately using an Ice Beam. Druddigon was frozen completely solid.

_Leader Drayden sent out Flygon!_

Flygon used another Dragon Tail, which Samurott caught on his seamitar. The two locked blades were forcing themselves against each other, each trying to lock down the guard of the opponent. Flygon looked briefly down at the floor Samurott was standing on. Happening too fast for noticing, Flygon split the floor apart at Samurott's feet, using an Earth Power to take down the focussed foe.

_Go! Cinccino!_

Cinccino flicked her tail, and swung it at Flygon. It collided straight with the tummy. With a tuft of energy, this movement was repeated four times, and Flygon couldn't stop the attack. Cinccino was knocked back by a Rock Slide, before she used a Bullet Seed. With a tuft of energy, five consecutive strings of seeds spread through the battlefield, bouncing between rocks to send the attack, and Flygon itself, out of commission.

_Leader Drayden sent out Haxorus!_

"I am one with my Dragons! Hear me roar! *ROAR*"

_"__Whoa, dude! That's just not natural for leg walkers!" _Rosa responded. Nate had recoiled from the roar, as had Iris. Rosa had no fear of it, and instead sent Cinccino in to do another Tail Slap attack. Haxorus had no choice but to allow all five attacks, but it retaliated with a Slash attack. Cinccino was ruffled up, and Rosa switched.

_Go! Diandra!_

Haxorus attempted another Slash, but the attack was deftly avoided. Diandra gathered a psychic wave into her forehead's jewel, and sent it out in a massive jet. Haxorus used a Dragon Dance to start making his attacks a little faster, giving Diandra opportunity to launch a Psychic straight into Haxorus' face. Haxorus tried one last Slash, which Diandra didn't offer the dignity of dodging. Her forked tail flew out from behind her, and caught the deadly saw that was Haxorus' face. With a Signal Beam, Haxorus was taken down.

_Rosa defeated Leader Drayden!_

"That felt good… you really know how to fight Dragons!" Drayden said proudly.

_"__That felt… instinctive. Yes, that's the word. I had an instinct of Dragon's patterns… and my Cinccino and Diandra."_

"For your might as a Dragon Trainer, I see fit to bestow upon you…"

_Rosa received the Legend Badge from Drayden!_

"You, Rosa, are legendary in your own right. Now…"

*KABOOM*

"That didn't sound good…" Drayden said, worried.

* * *

*KABOOM*

A giant airship sailed above Opelucid City, with cannons aimed at the city. They began firing, shooting pure white bullets that froze upon contact. The city became enveloped in the white of ice. A megaphone appeared at the ship's prow.

"Is… is this thing on? Yeah? Ha-ha! I'm back, Unova! And this time, you're too frozen to do anything about it!" a rather affable voice called from it.

"Oh, stop fooling around, Kieran! This is world domination, not some silly war game. Anyway… *cough*… you have T-minus five seconds to hand over the DNA Splicers before Opelucid City goes down! Choose, Dragon!" someone, obviously Zinzolin, added.

"What do you think we are, fools?" Drayden asked.

"Ingenious. I can't actually hear you. I'm actually really far away, flying an airship or something," the other guy, Kieran, piped up.

"Shut up Kieran, or I swear I will throw you overboard! Anyway, Drayden, you will find your options limited," Zinzolin said, smiling. Drayden felt to his pocket, and found the DNA Splicers were not on his person. He looked to either side, and found Rosa and Iris gone. Nate realised this as well, and looked for some indication of where they went. He looked on the rooftops, and saw them being held by three men in black suits. They vanished as soon as he saw them.

"I'm off to do bad things! Ta-ta!" Kieran said again, as the ship turned and sailed away. A black dot was identifiable falling from the ship.

"Iris! And the Splicers! You meddlesome wrecks of an evil organisation are going to pay!" Drayden called out.

"Rosa… I will find her… Even if it takes me my final breath, I will track her down!" Nate said, more quietly, but no less threateningly.

* * *

Nate wandered from Opelucid City, and immediately saw a Pokémon battle. He walked between the two fighters, both of whom he had never met.

"Guys, we can't fight amongst ourselves! You, in particular, look like you shouldn't be duelling. There is a common foe to all Pokémon!" Nate said. Although he had a point, it was unlikely that the duellists would have been familiar with Team Plasma. At least… not if one wasn't an Antleteer.

_Good graces! You're right, leg-walker! There's trouble brewing! _the Antleteer said. Her opponent, a Zangoose, ruffled it's fur.

_"__And what excuse is that?" _it asked.

_I should not be shirking by duties to fight a petty squabble. Especially since I forgot why we were fighting. Leg-walker, by the urgency of your tone, I sense something terrible has happened personally? _the Antleteer said quickly.

"My girlfriend's been captured by Team Plasma!" Nate said just as quickly, not noticing the use of the term 'girlfriend'.

_A romantic, huh? The name's Virizion, and romance is where I shine! Cobalion may adhere to the knightly code, and Terrakion may be a fighter at heart, but I love me a good romantic. Just snuggle by a fire, reading about two lovers who don't even know it… _Virizion said, going off on a tangent. Nate realised his mistake.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Nate called out, almost crying from the stress of losing Rosa and trying to talk sensibly to Virizion.

_Ah, finally time to see a real couple hidden in the shadows? I've always loved in when the guy loves the girl, but doesn't know it, _Virizion claimed. Zangoose brought his face to his forehead.

_"__Now I remember why I started this fight in the first place…" _he moaned.

_Now's not the time for bemoaning, my fellow mongoose! A romantic quest for a beautiful damsel in distress! You will accompany this leg-walker as another of his loyal partners! And you will do something about that scar, so we don't scare off the girl! _Virizion stated. Nate and Zangoose looked between each other.

_"__Can I just go into a Poké Ball so I can zone her out better?" _Zangoose moaned. Sensing the annoyed tone, Nate caught Zangoose.

**The correct answer is a) ****Allows any move that hits 'up to' five times to hit five times. This is Skill Link. It's probably the least broken listed effect.**

******Next time, on _Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Ice-Cold_, we learn something about Hilda.**


	8. Sailor's Scouts

**Trainers, what is the negative impact of using Giga Impact**

**a) Attack is lowered.  
b) Recoil is taken.  
c) The next move is lost.**

Rosa woke up on a beautiful sandy shore. She staggered to her feet, massaging her head. She watched as a shirtless man ran along a path, followed by a group of girls. She smiled at the sight, before she gave pause. The man, and his association with young girls, was familiar to her…

She didn't have long to think before the man made it up to her.

"Hello there, young girl! What's your name?" the man asked. A couple of the girls crowded around him, curious as to who the girl on the beach was.

_"__My name is Rosa. I don't quite remember how I got here exactly. The last thing I remember is a giant boat," _Rosa explained, forgetting that most humans couldn't understand her. The man scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Gretchen, get me some of the most powerful herbs from Route 22. Daisy, I'll need you to go with her as protection," the man said. The two girls he singled out saluted, and ran off. The man watched them go, before stomping in frustration.

"Raye, I'll need you to stay here. I'm going to the Gym for this case, and I'll need Gretchen and Daisy back there. Rosa, come with me. I promise I'll take care of you," the man said. Rosa nodded, before she collapsed with the effort of standing up. Before she fell, one thought crossed her mind.

_This man can understand me!_

* * *

When Rosa next woke, she was inside of a beautiful building reminiscent of a tropical resort. She jerked up, the thoughts she experienced racing back to her. She looked around, to see the shirtless man that saved her on the beach.

_"__Who… who are you?" _Rosa asked.

"I am the Scoutmaster of the Grassside Girls, Rosa. My name? Marlon."

_Marlon? Scoutmaster? Grassside? I'm feeling something I haven't remembered since I met Nate…_

_"__Where's Nate?" _Rosa asked panickedly, looking around. She at least found her bag, but no boy.

"We didn't find any imprints in the ground that hinted you were accompanied. Now check your bag that everything's in there," Marlon suggested. Rosa quickly combed over her bag, satisfied that all of the important things were in there, before trying to remember what happened to Nate. She knew she loved him. Something big must have happened.

"I happened to notice on your Trainer Card that you're battling Gym Leaders. Well, my little recuperee, how about you challenge me?" Marlon asked. Rosa nodded, glad of a reason to change the subject.

_Rosa is challenged by Leader Marlon!_

_Leader Marlon sent out Carracosta!_

_Go! Lilligant!_

Lilligant began slowly swaying her hips, using a Quiver Dance to start a roll. Taking the hint, Carracosta smashed his shell a little, making himself a little more agile at the cost of some staying power. Finished boosting, Carracosta ran at Lilligant, teeth prepared to Crunch down. Lilligant gave a pretty giggle, and spun around, sending the Carracosta back. Carracosta tried one more time, but Lilligant's second Petal Dance finished the job.

_Leader Marlon sent out Wailord!_

_"__Holykyuremthatthingishuge!" _Rosa nervously stuttered, stepping back several paces. Lilligant rolled her eyes, and Petal Danced away. Wailord took the blows, before leaping into the air, and falling down atop Lilligant. Lilligant had no time to say a word before she was shoved straight into the floor.

_Go! Ampharos!_

Ampharos shone a brilliant light. Wailord Bounced into the air, and attempted to perform the same tactic that worked on Lilligant. Ampharos waited, until…

A massive Thunder dropped from directly above Ampharos, passing through Wailord. Wailord quivered, before falling down to the side of Ampharos. Way to make up for lost accuracy.

_Leader Marlon sent out Jellicent!_

"Even the fiercest wave can be crested!"

Jellicent set up an Ominous Wind. Ampharos shot a Thunderbolt at Jellicent, not managing to defeat the foe. The Ominous Wind hit Ampharos, defeating it and managing to get Jellicent that much more competent.

_Go! Diandra!_

Diandra looked at Jellicent sweetly. Jellicent was put off by this, and was distracted as Diandra leaped into the air. Her jewel sent a dark orb in front of her, and her green tail swished around to slap it into Jellicent. The Shadow Ball splashed in Jellicent's eyes, blinding it. It only managed to get the gunk from its eyes to see Diandra's finishing Psychic attack. Jellicent went down.

_Rosa defeated Leader Marlon!_

"Totally amazing, dudette! That was… wow! I haven't seen a little girl battle that good since way back when, with two of quite possibly my favourite Grassside Girl Scouts I have ever had the honour of training! Here's your Wave Badge!"

_Rosa received the Wave Badge from Marlon!_

_"__Thank you, Marlon…" _Rosa said nervously. _"Wait… who were your Grassside Girls?" _she added, her curiosity piqued. She didn't know why.

"The heroine of Unova, Hilda. I think you've heard of her," Marlon said, seeing Rosa nod with familiarity. "And a rather sad case, the only Grassside Girl to have never stayed with us until sixteen… Rosetta."

* * *

Rosa walked along Route 22, upon the advice of Marlon. Her mind was still racing with the mention of that little girl. Rosetta… her name was too similar to Rosetta for it to be coincidence. But… she would've remembered being the only Grassside Girl to drop out…

Rosa kicked a rock in frustration. It shifted slightly, and Rosa turned back to look at it. A tough face uncurled from the rock. Four thick legs raised the rock above the ground. A low growl emitted from the creature. Rosa tripped over backing away, and she let out a call to nature.

A rustling sounded in the trees, and a massive deer sprung from the roots. Cobalion stood by Rosa's side, standing down the rock beast that had spawned. They glared at each other for long seconds… before laughing.

_Terrakion! Always rushing into battle as always! _Cobalion laughed. The rock creature, Terrakion, smirked.

_Well, she kicked me! _Terrakion exclaimed.

_I doubt she did it on purpose, Terrakion. If she did, it was because she wasn't expecting a giant lump like you to be animate! _Cobalion teased.

_What did you think I was going to do? Paint 'Warning: Deadly Antleteer, Do Not Touch' on my back? I don't even remember agreeing to that name!_

_"__Sorry about the kick, Terrakion…" _Rosa sheepishly apologised, kicking up some loose stones.

_There, she apologised. She didn't mean it. Now don't terrify her like that again! She's my ward, you know, _Cobalion stated. It was Terrakion's turn to kick the ground sheepishly.

"Rosa!" someone called from Humilau City. Rosa turned to run to the voice, but Cobalion stopped her. True enough, Nate, Marlon, Hugh, and a whole battalion of Grassside Girls ran up to her. Nate opened the reunion by giving Rosa a gigantic hug. Rosa smiled, and hugged back. Hugh coughed, and they broke apart reluctantly.

"Loyal companions, girl scouts, weird… deer… things… I come bearing bad news. As Nate has witnessed, Neo Team Plasma plans to freeze Unova solid. I have managed to conduct some espionage, and found the location of the Plasma Frigate at present. It lays ahead, in the Giant Chasm. If we don't act now… the Plasma Frigate could destroy Unova as we know it. As we speak, a Pokémon of tremendous power is suffering!" Hugh said, bringing shock and heart to his listeners.

"I need men… and women, of course… to take down Neo Team Plasma. Now… who's with me?" Hugh roared. Nate and Rosa roared triumphantly. Marlon and the Grassside Girls weren't far behind. Cobalion and Terrakion added a natural call to the din, and the triumphant call was halted by another rustling.

It was Virizion.

"Oh no…" Nate said, sidestepping to be behind Rosa. Rosa raised an eyebrow. She knew the Legendary Antleteers. She had no idea why Nate saw a third one as a problem. She also hadn't seen Nate interact with her.

_Huzzah, brother Nate! You have found the damsel you call girlfriend! _Virizion exclaimed. Nate sunk his face into his hands, and Rosa turned, blushing, to face Nate.

_"__You said you liked me? Wow…" _Rosa was dumbfounded.

_Virizion, stop embarrassing these pure of heart! _Terrakion said, allowing the word 'pure' to be accompanied by a stony drawl.

_Yes, Virizion. Lords above, I wonder why I ever formed this miserable excuse for a group… anyway. Virizion, we need to storm the Giant Chasm and take down the force that threatens Unova, _Cobalion elaborated. Virizion gasped.

_Giant Chasm? But that's where… _Virizion started, before stopping. She turned to a non-sentient rock, and sliced. A Sacred Sword appeared, slicing the rock clean in two. She turned back to Cobalion.

_I will do what I must._

* * *

Nate and Rosa led the group into the Giant Chasm. The large valley was home to an explosion of flora and fauna… but not now. A giant, icy blast had been placed in the valley's exact centre, and the hulking form of the Plasma Frigate lay in the centre.

"What's the game plan?" Marlon asked.

"You and your Grassside Girls will cause mayhem. Anything you can do, including but not limited to battling, causing mayhem, acting like kids, excessive hugging… anything that remotely resembles getting a Team Plasma Grunt out of the way," Nate directed. Half of the Grassside Girls lacked Pokémon that were fully equipped to fight a criminal syndicate, so he included the unorthodox techniques to pull them out of a fight that could possibly end with a theft.

"Hugh, I want you to find Zinzolin and eliminate him. If you can do one for the Shadow Triad, that would also be productive. I want you on guerrilla duty. Those mages could spell trouble for us," Nate told his best friend. Hugh saluted. The unspoken message _'A leader may help you find your Purrloin' _passed between them.

"Rosa, I want you to look for Iris. I take it she didn't escape, and I want her either helping us or getting away from Neo Team Plasma, depending on her confidence and skill," Nate told Rosa. Rosa smiled. She had one suspicion of what Nate was going to do, and it was a lot more gallant.

"I will take the Swords of Justice, and we will head to find the Pokémon responsible for all this ice. We will set him free, and hopefully find out who outranks Zinzolin in the process," Nate said. The newly named Swords of Justice smiled between each other.

_Swords of Justice… _Terrakion said.

_I like the sound of that. Fits us a lot better than 'Antleteers'… _Cobalion said in a proud voice. Even Virizion had to admit the name was better suited.

"Are you ready?" he asked his soldiers one last time. They all collectively nodded. He pulled out a Poké Ball, and held it above his head.

"Then let's get 'em!" he shouted, in a time honoured battle cry.

* * *

Hugh found Zinzolin immediately, standing at the tiller of the ship. The Plasma Grunts had been immediately thrown into disarray by the arrival of the Grassside Girls, allowing Nate and Rosa to slip into the base unseen. Hugh, however, had his sights set on Zinzolin.

"I know you know where my Purrloin is," Hugh said coldly. Zinzolin took a step back.

"Purrloin? I do not know about every theft in the business. That was the Shadow Triad's job. But you will never retrieve it. Everything Team Plasma lays claim to is the rightful property of Team Plasma. And I lay claim to the victory of this battle!"

_Hugh is challenged by Team Plasma Zinzolin!_

_Team Plasma Zinzolin sent out Cryogonal!_

_Go! Simisear!_

Simisear opened the fight with a Flame Burst. The fiery blast pierced directly through to Cryogonal's centre, setting it alight from the inside. The Cryogonal burned up.

_Team Plasma Zinzolin sent out Cryogonal!_

This Cryogonal went first, and managed to get up a Light Screen. Simisear shrugged, and shot another Flame Burst at the exact same spot. Zinzolin may be a master of dark magic, but the power of observing another's failure was still lost upon his Pokémon.

_Team Plasma Zinzolin sent out Weavile!_

Hugh clutched at his chest at the sight of the Weavile. He remembered how the Pokémon had aimed it's Metal Claw straight at Rosa's chest. And he was all too aware that the same fate could befall him. And this time, Rosa's Cinccino was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Rosa scurried below decks, looking from storage room to storage room for her quarry. She eventually found the poor girl tied up next to a couple of wooden crates. Rosa edged towards her, and removed her bonds.

"Thanks, girl. You're not half bad," Iris said. Rosa caressed Iris's cheek, upset at the dryness of her voice.

_"__You're not fit to battle. You should probably get out of here…" _Rosa said. Iris got up, and found her bag. She turned to Rosa, and pulled out a Poké Ball.

"You fought Drayden. You'd know how powerful Dragons are. I am also a Dragon Master. Drayden tells me that I'm more powerful than he. I wouldn't necessarily say that, but I'm pretty darn close to his strength," Iris stated. She sent out her signature Haxorus.

_"…__On second thought, I'll leave the Frigate to you. I'll go find Nate," _Rosa said, running in search of him. Iris watched her go, smiling.

_You took the chance to escape those crooks over Humilau. I didn't. You're the better Trainer than either me or Drayden. Whatever it is you're doing, you're more suited to it than me._

* * *

Hugh heard the roar of a Haxorus below decks. He smirked, and looked at Zinzolin.

"Heads up, Zinzolin. I don't need to unleash my rage for a foe as easy as you. Simisear, do your stuff," Hugh said, eschewing his rage power up for a quick, easy victory with a Brick Break.

_Hugh defeated Team Plasma Zinzolin!_

"Urk… Curse you… but… I…" Zinzolin got out, before falling to his knees.

"Have mercy! Please!" he begged. Hugh scoffed.

"You broke out of jail once. It's too late for you a second time," Hugh said, turning away. He was going to find an ink blot on a black page.

* * *

"You! What…" Nate said in confusion, looking at the man hunched over Neo Team Plasma's controls. He had found this room to free the legendary Pokémon, but an old friend seemed to be on the wrong side.

"Yes, it is I! I am studying alongside Team Plasma to find the optimum battle strategy! Seeing them in combat will allow me to find a crucial element other than friendship, something which Team Plasma very definitely lacks!" Colress explained. Nate gagged a little. A trusted ally gone rogue. He would not enjoy this fight.

_Nate is challenged by Team Plasma Colress!_

_Team Plasma Colress sent out Beheeyem!_

_Go! Emboar!_

Beheeyem smiled as best as he could. He generated a Psychic field, and blasted it at Emboar. The blast fizzled out upon contact with Emboar. Beheeyem tilted its head, and tried again. The blow was as equally effective, and the Emboar stepped forward, sending a sideways slice straight through the Beheeyem. It clattered to the ground, still not comprehending the Emboar's resilience.

_Team Plasma Colress sent out Magneton!_

Colress had it figured out. Although he had never seen it in action, he had heard stories that Nate trained a Zoroark. A Zoroark disguised as an Emboar would still resist the Psychic blast. However, it would fall before his Magenton's Flash Cannon. The Zoroark had gotten overconfident, and allowed its guard to drop low enough to be defeated by the Magneton.

_Virizion is at the ready!_

"What?" Nate asked, having already started searching for the real Emboar.

_I will fight to save my partners! The romance of a rescue may be gone, but we're still fighting the men responsible! _Virizion stated. She had used a Sacred Sword, and sliced at Magneton. Magneton wisely let the sword pass between two of them, but that left the third to be hit. As that happened, the rest of it fell with it. The two Magnemite who dodged the blow looked between each other threateningly.

_Team Plasma Colress sent out Magnezone!_

The Magnezone simply shot a Discharge at Virizion. Virizion took the blow in between her meagre horns, and charged with a Sacred Sword. Magnezone took the blow more carefully, and let out another Discharge. Virizion was taken down.

_Terrakion is at the ready!_

Terrakion roared with rage at the sight of the fallen Virizion. He charged like a bull, slamming face first into the Magnezone. The Magnezone smiled at the sight, and prepared another discharge. Or, to put it more accurately…

_*Ka-BOOM*!_

The Explosion sent Terrakion reeling, but went nowhere close to a lethal blow.

_Team Plasma Colress sent out Metang!_

But the Metang had a trick that could knock out the severely weakened Terrakion. Using its inner zen, Metang whacked straight into Terrakion using a Zen Headbutt.

_Cobalion is at the ready!_

Cobalion stood indignantly at the sight of his fallen comrades. Charging in with a Retaliate, he dealt a not insignificant portion of damage. Metang used another Zen Headbutt, and realised far too late that Cobalion had a will of iron, and would not yield that easily. Worse still, Metang was in optimum Sacred Sword range.

_Team Plasma Colress sent out Klinklang!_

Klinklang Shifted Gear, and prepared for Cobalion's rush. As it came, Klinklang split into each individual gear, and a Thunderbolt came crashing where Klinklang's main form was seconds before. Unfortunately for Cobalion, this is where he was now.

_Go! Zangoose!_

Prepared to give his newest addition a chance to shine against a non-legendary, Nate chose Zangoose over Emboar. His reward came swiftly, as Zangoose jumped up at some of Klinklang's gears. These gears were thrown at the other pieces haphazardly, and Zangoose was still coming. Slicing and dicing any part of the ship he could reach, he had fashioned a large amount of throwing slices from the ship's deck. Klinklang was buried under a mountain of rubble, before bursting out, fully reformed, in a Giga Impact.

Right into Zangoose's Brick Breaks.

_Nate defeated Team Plasma Colress!_

"Astounding! Any opponent to Team Plasma will triumph with the power of friendship, tactics and type matchups! Thank you, Nate! You have opened my eyes: Team Plasma's ability is too minor to study intensively. And you're right, it's not worth looking into," Colress said. Nate smiled.

"Welcome back to the fold of the sane people," he said. "Now do something about the Swords of Justice down there. I've got to look for the Pokémon in trouble," Nate said.

"Use the teleporter over there. It'll take you where you'll need to go."

* * *

"Darn darn darn-y darn!" a green haired man yelled at several broken monitors. Three youthful figures entered the room behind him, and he turned around. His scarred face was broken only by a red eyepiece, and he was clad head to toe in an ominous black robe.

"That blasted Colress was too unpredictable! I should never have trusted him! The plan can still be salvaged… but you three… there can be no forgiveness for what you have done to my beautiful ship!" he yelled. Rosa started to twitch at the sight of him, and Nate held her steady. Hugh alone stood firm.

"Tell me where my sister's Purrloin is!" Hugh roared.

"You'll have to be more specific, fool. I don't have time for vigilantes. I'll be on my way. Shadow!" the dark man said, slamming his cane into the group. A shadow-like being appeared at his side, followed by two more.

"Yes, Ghetsis?" the first asked obsequiously.

"Have those three defeated!" Ghetsis roared. The Shadows nodded, and Ghetsis swept from the room. The Shadows placed one arm forward.

_Nate, Rosa and Hugh are challenged by Team Plasma Shadow, Team Plasma Shadow, and Team Plasma Shadow!_

_Team Plasma Shadow sent out Absol!  
Team Plasma Shadow sent out Banette!  
Team Plasma Shadow sent out Accelgor!_

_Go! Unfezant!  
Go! Zangoose!  
Go! Volcarona!_

Nate, Rosa, Hugh and the Shadows all nodded between each other. They picked a target, and got to work.

Hugh went up against the Accelgor. His Unfezant spread his wings, and Flew straight into the Accelgor. Accelgor expected exactly that kind of move, and sped to the side with a Swift. Unfezant took the shurikens in his wing, and spread his other. Accelgor, expecting the Swift to be returned to him, was surprised to see an Air Slash. He got caught in the wind, and went down.

Nate went up against the Banette. Zangoose scouted the enemy with a Crush Claw, seeing how it would act. Banette knew the Crush Claw was useless, and stood idly by. Zangoose continued to use a Crush Claw, waiting for Banette to do something. It stood still. Zangoose gave a menacing smile, and his next scratch was a Shadow Claw. Too late, Banette realised this.

Rosa's opponent was the Absol. Volcarona let out a majestic Bug Buzz, and the high-pitched wail echoed around Absol's head. Absol jumped into the air, allowing a light shine to go across his horn. The Night Slash ran Volcarona right through. But Volcarona wasn't giving up that easily. A Fiery Dance was the next blow to come from the giant moth, and this blow wasn't one that the Absol could withstand.

_Nate, Rosa and Hugh defeated Team Plasma Shadow, Team Plasma Shadow and Team Plasma Shadow!_

"Our defeat… will not purchase as much time as you hope," a Shadow said. Nate and Rosa looked between each other, and ran from the room. Hugh stayed behind.

"What about my sister's Purrloin?" he asked.

"Aspertia City, five years past?" a Shadow asked, pulling out a long roll of parchment, and scrolling down it. Hugh nodded.

"Got it right here. I don't like to remember that day anyway. It was the day we lost out super weapon. Every time I look at that Pokémon, it rankles. Perhaps you'll look at it with fonder memories," the third Shadow told him. It took a moment for the implications of what the Shadow said to sink in.

"But… five years ago… Oh no!" he said.

**The correct answer is ****c) The next move is lost.**

******Next time, on _Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Ice-Cold_, we learn what Hugh figured out far too late.**


	9. The Princess of the Stars

Nate and Rosa ran into the cave outside the Frigate. There was a sudden thud, and the door was blocked. Nate snarled, and the two pressed on to confront Ghetsis and save the legendary Pokémon.

* * *

"Curse you! I knew that you would persist to find me! …But you're too late! This is the place where the legendary Dragon Kyurem holds the most power!" Ghetsis cursed. Nate and Rosa gasped. Kyurem was standing right next to Ghetsis, and was seemingly coerced to listening to Ghetsis.

"I don't know who you are, girl. Zinzolin and the Shadows swear that you were once a Plasma, but for the life of me I don't remember you. But no matter. I will freeze you where you stand! You will be powerless to watch as everything you've ever known collapses to pieces!" Ghetsis snarled. He slammed his cane into the ground.

Kyurem gave a keen wail. Ice shards emerged from along his body, and they looped into a circle. Said ring hovered over to surround Nate. Rosa grabbed Nate's arm in horror. The icicles retracted, and shot into the ground…

* * *

"Zekrom! Fusion Bolt!"

"Reshiram! Fusion Flare!"

Two shouts, a boy's and a girl's, echoed around the cavern. A red orb of flame and a blue orb of electricity smashed into the icicles, smashing them into smithereens and leaving Nate and Rosa unharmed. The source of the power, two dragons, descended into the cavern. The three people astride the dragons dismounted.

"Of course… I'd knew you come… you freaks with human hearts! N! I called you flesh and blood! And you come to interfere again, when it doesn't concern you? And you two! Haven't you ruined my plans enough already?" Ghetsis roared.

"Your plans are unforgivable," Hilbert told him. He wore a loose jacket, long pants and a cap, and stood the least confident out of the new arrivals. However, that was still a lot compared to Rosa.

"You needed to be put down. And for meddling with things that ought not to be meddled in, I might need to put you down again!" Hilda agreed, rocking a pair of Poké Balls in her sash. She wore a vest and shorts, along with a similar cap that sent her hair high into the sky.

"F- no, Ghetsis… why? Why must you attempt to freeze over Unova?" N asked. He wore casual clothes that made him indistinguishable from a common citizen. "I came as soon as Zekrom told me that Kyurem was suffering…"

"Us too, but for Reshiram," Hilbert added.

"Fools…" Ghetsis said coldly. Hilbert raised an eyebrow. N, Hilda, Nate and Rosa jumped.

"A trap?" Hilda asked. Nate nodded.

"I just realised… Team Plasma stole the DNA Splicers!" Nate said, his voice cracking. He looked like he wanted to panic.

"Exactly, boy. You'd do well. Kyurem!" Ghetsis commanded, shoving the DNA Splicers into Kyurem's body, and twisted. He slammed his cane into the ground.

Kyurem wailed. Two appendages on his back leaped into life. They took twin aim at both Reshiram and Zekrom. Zekrom gasped, and the pink bands fired in his direction hit. Reshiram took to the skies for his reaction, meaning he dodged. Kyurem waited until Reshiram hit the flight ceiling for the cave, and fired two beams either side of Reshiram. Reshiram hit one of them, and fell near his brother. Both turned to stone.

"NO!" N called out. Nate started shivering. Rosa looked vaguely at the two Stones, concealing the panicking Dragons.

"Kyurem! Use Absofusion!" Ghetsis commanded, slamming his cane into the ground. Kyurem took the two Stones up, and into his body. A bright white light shone from where the three dragons touched.

* * *

A magnificent being stood in the cave. His meaty arms and legs were sheathed in a black, metallic coating with light blue trim. His tail shone with the twin powers of fire and lightning. His body was white, as was his head. Two wings were sprouted from his back, both coated in a black and white shell.

"Say hello to the Original Dragon of Unova," Ghetsis said. Nate instinctively tossed his Vaporeon out to face the Dragon. The ball kind of just bounced uselessly. The Dragon let loose a mighty roar.

"Don't try to fight. Your Poké Balls don't work," Ghetsis snarled. Rosa looked at Hilda. A dawning light appeared in her eyes. Memories of her and Marlon began to flow through her mind. Rosa turned back to Ghetsis, and the dawn turned to confidence.

_"__I don't need to hide behind my partners, Ghetsis. And I don't need my prince," _Rosa said. She stepped back, and allowed herself some room.

_"__Fairy Bow Power, Make Up!"_

* * *

Rosa raised her hand into the sky, and her body turned a light pink colour. She pulled her arms in close, and gold ribbons surrounded her body. With a poof, a white leotard enclosed her body, with a pink collar billowing around her neck. A sunshine yellow ribbon appeared at her chest. She raised her arms, allowing white gloves with gold trim to appear. At her legs, pink boots with gold trim materialised. Earrings in the shape of fairies appeared with a satisfying ting. Spinning around, a pink skirt appeared at her hips, with another yellow ribbon appearing on her behind. A golden circle surrounded her head, and a tiara draped her hair. She opened her eyes.

* * *

_Stay your hand, foul creature from the nether! How dare you corrupt the guardian deity so? _Rosa shouted. She looked so much more confident in her sailor fuku. And her words echoed around the cavern, in _Ancient Speech_!

"Who are you to show such poise?" Ghetsis snarled.

_I am the warrior of friendship! I stand for love! I stand for loyalty! I am the Adorable Guardian in a Sailor Suit! Fairy Sailor Rosalina! In the name of the Fairy Bow, I will punish you! _Rosa commanded. Ghetsis snarled, and slammed his cane into the ground.

"Kyurem! Attack! Now!"

_The Original Dragon attacked!_

_Fairy Sailor Rosalina is at the ready!_

Rosalina gave the opening attack. She charged at Kyurem, and grabbed it by the waist. Continuing on her attack, Rosalina began rolling around the room. To the confused observers, it looked more like Rosalina was just playing really rough instead of fighting. Kyurem eventually shook Rosalina off, and shot a Freeze Shock at her. He missed, and the shot exploded some of the rock. In surprise, Rosalina channelled the moonlight above, and shot a literal blast of moonlight at Kyurem. Kyurem got up again, and shot a Dragon Pulse at point-blank range. Rosalina was unaffected. She charged at Kyurem, and used an attack that unleashed hearts.

Return.

Kyurem was sent staggering from the large amount of power that Rosalina exhibited in her Return attack. Rosalina took advantage of this. She plucked the ribbon from her chest, and it morphed into a bow. An arrow magically appeared in her other hand.

_Fairy… _she said, tossing her arrow into the air.

_Archer… _she followed, jumping after it. Arrow and bow met in mid-air.

_Deadeye! _she finished, sending the arrow flying. Kyurem started panicking like mad, as the arrow pierced through it, and a beautifully coloured explosion coated the room. Once it was done, Kyurem was replaced by three stones: Light, Dark and God.

"No. No! NO! I refuse to accept that some snivelling girl destroyed my master plan so easily. Oh… Rosalina... you will pay dearly for what you have done," Ghetsis snarled. Rosalina turned to face him.

_Fairy Sailor Rosalina is challenged by Team Plasma Ghetsis!_

_Team Plasma Ghetsis sent out Cophagrigus!_

_Go! Zangoose!_

Zangoose readied his claws, and came rushing forward. The coffin didn't move, waiting as Zangoose ran up and used a Night Slash. Cophagrigus survived by dint of high defence, and used a Psychic on the Normal type. The attack failed to do damage, and Zoroark was free to Night Slash again.

_Team Plasma Ghetsis sent out Seismitoad!_

Seismitoad leaned forward, and hit Zoroark with a solid Drain Punch. The Illusion shattered, but Zoroark was able to do some Night Slashing. Seismitoad shrugged, and Drain Punched again, regaining all of the health it had lost.

_Go! Lilligant!_

Lilligant gave a gentle chirp, and sent Seismitoad to sleep with a Sleep Powder. While the frog dozed away, Lilligant began Quiver Dancing. When the toad woke up, it was to a giant tornado of petals. The Petal Dance was giant enough to completely dry up the frog.

_Team Plasma Ghetsis sent out Toxicroak!_

Rosalina shivered. Toxicroak was a Poison-type Pokémon, and she felt the familiar stench of Poison-type fill her nostrils. She closed her eyes in terror, and the Toxicroak could claim Lilligant with a Poison Jab.

"Rosa! You can do it! Just phase out the toxic fumes long enough!" Nate cried out.

_Go! Braviary!_

The Braviary cawed derisively. It shot directly at Toxicroak, and ran it through. Before Toxicroak could realise it had been cut, another slice had come from the opposite direction in a scissor-like movement. Toxicroak fell to its knees.

_I… Thank you, Braviary! _Rosalina said. Braviary nodded. He soared around to Rosalina's side, and she patted his beak. The courage to continue the battle flowed back.

_Team Plasma Ghetsis sent out Eelektross!_

Eelektross floundered about, and used a Thunderbolt. It shot directly through Braviary, shocking him. Braviary Defiantly attempted another pass through, but when he arrived, he found Eelektross using an Acrobatics attack to out-agile him.

_Go! Diandra!_

Diandra's jewel shone, and she leaped with Rosalina to try a combo attack. Rosalina complied. They both put their left arm in the air, and allowed a Psychic ripple to appear in front of them. Lowering their arm towards the enemy, the Psychic attack, powered up by two opponents, took down the Eelektross.

_Team Plasma Ghetsis sent out Bouffalant!_

Bouffalant shook his afro, and used a Head Charge at Rosalina. Rosalina easily leaped into the air, and grabbed onto a rock on the ceiling. Bouffalant circled around, and gave another charge. Diandra, who was too busy looking up at Rosalina, was sent flying by the Head Charge, hitting a wall and falling under the cave's rocks.

_NO! _Rosalina cursed.

_Go! Cinccino!_

No longer invested in the battle, she hurried over to the mountain under which Diandra had fallen. Nate sent out his Vaporeon, who promptly tugged at water underneath the cavern. The rocks began to shift about. Taking her chance, Rosalina shoved through the stones, and found a limp, green body.

_No! Diandra! _Rosalina cried out, looking at the cuts along her body. Hilda ran up to Rosalina, and took Diandra gently from her arms.

"I'll heal her. You get back to fighting Ghetsis! He has a Hydreigon! Cinccino won't last!" Hilda whispered to her. Rosalina nodded, and ran back to see Cinccino's Tail Slap send Bouffalant into the dirt.

_Team Plasma Ghetsis sent out Hydreigon!_

Hydreigon stood menacingly before Cinccino. The Cinccino quivered into her fur, and Rosalina gently pushed her aside. She rolled up her sleeves, and looked at the Hydreigon. She stepped forward… before pausing. She tilted her head.

_"__Huh? You look… familiar…" _the Hydreigon stated. Rosalina gave it some thought, and pointed to the target she wanted Cinccino to attack.

Ghetsis.

Cinccino complied, aiming for Hydreigon's Poké Ball. She Tail Slapped it off the belt, and once more to spike it into the ground and destroy it.

_Fairy Sailor Rosalina defeated Team Plasma Ghetsis!_

"NO! You call us out on Pokémon thievery, and yet you… ARGH!" Ghetsis started panicking, sinking to his knees.

"Father. Or at least, the closest I came to a father. You have committed far too many crimes in your reign," N told him.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, YOU SUB-HUMAN FREAK-!" Ghetsis started to roar, before being stopped. Rosalina kicked Ghetsis in the jaw, and pulled him up by the collar. She threw him in the air, wheeled around, and kicked him into the same rocks Diandra hit.

_The only sub-human freak around here is you, _Rosalina stated, staring down at the rocks under which Ghetsis had become buried.

* * *

_How's she going? _Rosalina asked Hilda, looking down at Diandra's still limp form. Vaporeon stood by her, willing his sister to become well again. Hilda shook her head.

"This isn't going well…" she muttered, placing a gentle pressure on Diandra's vitals, hoping that it would go well. A large footfall sounded behind Hilda, and the hulking form of the Original Dragon appeared.

_Whoa, when did you get back up? _Rosalina asked, grabbing her bow again.

_Rest at ease, cursed one. The son brought me back into this form, if only briefly, _the Original Dragon said. He leaned down, and touched the tiara on Diandra's forehead. A life force flowed through her, and she woke up, good as new. Rosalina looked up at the Original Dragon.

_Thanks. No hard feelings, right? _she asked.

_None at all. _The Original Dragon returned to N, and diffused into his three parts. Reshiram and Zekrom stood by their respective partners. N hopped onto Zekrom's back.

"Thank you for all that you have done, all of you. I am proud to have known you. However… this is where we say good-bye," he said from astride Zekrom. "I will take the DNA Splicers where no one can harness that much power again. I will also keep one ear to the ground, and make sure there is no other Pokémon that can offer that to the wrong people."

"A worthy goal, N. It was nice knowing you," Hilbert said, inclining his head. Hilda nodded in agreement. Zekrom took off, and the black dot that was N soared further and further before it vanished. Kyurem nodded at the sight, and vanished into thin air. It was just Hilbert, Hilda, Nate and Rosalina in the room.

* * *

_Hilda, before you go… I just want you to know… _Rosalina said nervously. Hilda turned to her, and nodded, prompting Rosalina's revelation.

_I am Rosetta. Nice to see you after six years, _Rosalina stated. Hilda gasped, and threw her arms around the girl. Rosalina put her arms around Hilda tentatively, and they revelled in each other's presence for a few moments.

"We've been looking for you for two years! Where have you been?" Hilbert asked from a corner.

"Tucked away in Aspertia City with me," Nate said, extending one hand out for Hilbert. Hilbert shook it. Hilda and Rosalina walked up to the pair of them backed against Reshiram.

"So what now?" Hilbert asked, raising an eyebrow at Hilda. After those two years, Hilbert expected his sister to have come up with a plan for afterwards.

"Nate, Rosalina… Can we accompany you? Please? Rosalina, I really want to catch up with you," Hilda said, looking between Nate and Rosalina.

_Fine with me. I'm a little rusty with the Grassside Girl techniques. Hilda, could you remind me? _Rosalina asked, her six-year-old self shining through. Hilda nodded. A quiet yelp reminded them of the other presence in the room.

_"__Rosetta… Rosa… Rosalina… whoever you are… I'm sorry," _Ghetsis' ex-Hydreigon got out. It was standing upright as best as it could.

_"__It's my fault you were captured. I didn't mean to reveal your talents. But when I used Dragon Pulse and didn't kill you, Ghetsis just had to have you as his trophy weapon," _he explained. Rosalina nodded, and gestured to Nate.

_You're still on five, right? What do you think: Ghetsis' Hydreigon?_ Rosalina asked. Nate nodded, and caught the Pokémon. He turned to Rosalina, smiling. Rosalina beamed back, before pausing.

"Are you all right, Rosalina?" Nate asked. Rosalina stepped forward, and pulled her arms around Nate. Hilbert jumped slightly. Hilda realised what was happening a little quicker.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Rosetta? You've earned your happy ending!" Hilda said, smiling encouragingly. Rosalina looked at her, and nodded. She turned back to Nate, and kissed him. She stepped back, beaming. Nate looked at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"For how long?" Nate asked.

_Three years. Maybe more, _Rosalina said. Nate pulled Rosalina back into the hug.

"Sorry for treating you like a ward for that long. Guess I should've guessed at some point, huh?" he shrugged. Rosalina nodded into his sleeve, not unkindly.

_You treated me like a girlfriend. That's good enough for me, you protective hugger! _Rosalina gently teased. Nate blushed, and tried to remember when he had ever been protective of her. He rationalised that it was probably all of the time.

"Nate, Rosetta… do you want us to take you to the League?" Hilda asked. Nate and Rosetta nodded. They hopped onto Reshiram's back.

_Next stop, the Pokémon League! Hey, wasn't that where we first met?_

**This chapter probably deserves notes. Because it's so big, see?**

**The writing of this chapter was rather fragmented. Thanks to... something, I started this chapter way ahead of time. According to the file properties, this was on the 23rd of July. Don't know why. But I made sure to edit the story for consistency, so I hope it doesn't impact the experience.**

**As I'm sure I've mentioned before, but I'll say it again, just in case: this was the chapter I was looking for. If Kalos wasn't going to have such an intriguing character trait for Serena, I'd say this is my personal most anticipated chapter in the entire _Welcome To The World Of Pokemon series_. And I just made the series name canonical.**

**Expect a few shorter stories regarding Hilda and Rosetta as soon as I choose where to put them.**


	10. Author, Boxer, Gambler and Sleeper

**Trainers, which of these moves is not like the others?**

**a) Roar  
b) Whirlwind  
c) Baton Pass**

Reshiram landed at the Pokémon League, and all four riders hopped off. The League itself looked like ruins in a desert. Hilbert returned Reshiram to a Poké Ball, and Rosa started to take stock of their Pokémon.

_"__So, what types did you say there were again?" _Rosa asked. Nate sighed.

_"__What? I just need a reminder!" _Rosa said angrily.

"Rosetta, can you hear yourself?" Hilda asked. Rosa raised an eyebrow, before looking down at her body. Her sailor fuku had reverted back to the casual clothes she normally wore.

_"__Darn it, knew there'd be a catch…" _Rosa moaned. She shrugged, and gestured to the Pokémon League.

_"__So who's coming with me?"_

* * *

The first opponent was in a room filled to the brim with books. However, an ominous light was casted about with dancing blue flames. The Elite Four member, Shauntal, sat at a desk waiting for them. Hilbert and Hilda elected to stay out of the match. Mostly because they already fought the Elite Four once before.

" '_The room was dark. The only illumination was from seven crystals spread around the centre an equal distance apart, and a faint glow coming from the centre. This faint glow had a fire-like quality.' _That's an extract from an upcoming novel of mine. I've always had a propensity for the ethereal, mystical type. Ghost, of course!" she said, sliding the desk aside. Rosa noted the rails that let her do this.

_Nate is challenged by Elite Four Shauntal!_

_Elite Four Shauntal sent out Cophagrigus!_

_Go! Hydreigon!_

Hydreigon took to its first ever friendly match. Cophagrigus generated a Shadow Ball, which Hydreigon easily swallowed with its hand faces. Another crunch, much closer to the Cophagrigus, was the finishing blow. Cophagrigus fell, without a tuft of energy to show for it.

_Elite Four Shauntal sent out Drifblim!_

Drifblim spread its fins, and rained a Thunderbolt from the sky. It collided straight with Hydreigon, dazing it and shattering its Illusion. Zoroark grinned, and dived from side to side. The agility it lacked as a Hydreigon was back in full force, and Drifblim was cut up in three different directions in as many seconds.

_Elite Four Shauntal sent out Golurk!_

Golurk took a deliberate step forward, and swung a heavy-handed fist. The blow caught Zoroark on the head, sending it to one side. Golurk gave a guttural moan, shifted a minuscule amount, and gave a second heavy Brick Break. This one was the finishing blow.

_Go! Vaporeon!_

Vaporeon hummed steadily, and sprayed a jet of Scalding water at the Golurk. Golurk's joints began to seize up, and move about on the clay body. Golurk looked confused as to how exactly he was being attacked, not noticing Vaporeon's Ice Beam attack finishing him off.

_Elite Four Shauntal sent out Chandelure!_

Chandelure affixed itself to a light fixture, and began spraying Energy Balls like there was no tomorrow. Vaporeon shot a Scald back in the Chandelure's direction, diffusing the Energy Balls, but not much else. Vaporeon looked at the environment, and smiled. He gave a small tug with his head, and jets of water poured from the bookshelves directly onto Chandelure. The Chandelure fell, and was, miraculously, the only wet thing on the carpet.

_Nate defeated Elite Four Shauntal!_

" '_The water's flow was stemmed, but the damage was done…' _…Oh, sorry, I'm not talking about you. You… seemed to do the opposite. How mystical!"

* * *

The second room they chose held a brightly lit boxing ring. A whole crowd of people was painted onto the wall surrounding them, and the boxing ring itself was just large enough for Pokémon battling. The main opponent, Marshal, was doing squats on his side of the ring.

"Greetings! I have trained hard and long under the mentorship of Alder. I will fight like cornered rat when not in corner! Kiai!" Short, but sufficient.

_Nate is challenged by Elite Four Marshal!_

_Elite Four Marshal sent out Throh!_

_Go! Braviary!_

Braviary shot into the air, and skydived with great prejudice. Throh had no chance. Marshal sent out Sawk, and Braviary saw this is a chance to go back on the rebound. Sawk let out a tuft of energy, and survived.

_"__SCREEK!" _Braviary let out in panic. Sawk channelled a dark energy into his fists, and punched. Braviary was knocked back. He shook himself, and pierced through Sawk a second time, but the damage had been dealt.

_Elite Four Marshal sent out Mienshao!_

Mienshao gave a laugh, before Retaliating for Sawk. Braviary was hurriedly put down.

_Go! Diandra!_

Diandra focused on the battle, her tiara glowing. She predicted the Hi Jump Kick attack, and lightly sidestepped. Mienshao hit the ropes of the boxing ring, and became entangled.

_"__Little help?" _he asked. Diandra gave him a gentle nudge… out of the ring.

_"__This is not what I meant!" _Mienshao panicked, falling out of the ring… and the fight.

_Elite Four Marshal sent out Conkeldurr!_

Diandra was not foolish enough to stay focused on the Mienshao. She turned lightly on her feet, and leaped into the air. She sent a massive Psychic attack at the starting position for Marshal's team… just as Conkeldurr was sent out. Dazed, Conkeldurr picked up one of his stone slabs, and threw it at Diandra. Diandra stomped on it, knocking it aside. Conkeldurr attempted the same with the other one, and Diandra took it aside more properly. i.e., giving it back to the opponent. In the face.

_Nate defeated Elite Four Marshal!_

"I have trained for twenty long years. Twenty long years I shall continue to train. Battle smoothly, as I will."

* * *

The third room was a dark purple in hue, and was surrounded by equally as intimidatingly purple claws. Standing in the centre, framed by an impressive backlight, was Grimsley.

"The important part of a battle is knowing how your opponent will act. This arena was designed to help with that. Knowing this, do you accept my challenge?" Grimsley asked, with a high amount of intimidation.

_Nate is challenged by Elite Four Grimsley!_

_Elite Four Grimsley sent out Liepard!_

_Go! Emboar!_

Emboar gave a booming chuckle, and swung around with a giant Hammer Arm. The Liepard fell as easily as it had come out.

_Elite Four Grimsley sent out Scrafty!_

Scrafty chewed on its gum, before spitting it into the air. It split into several pieces, and fell to the floor in the form of giant, sticky boulders. Panicked, Emboar used a Heat Crash on Scrafty, defeating it. Several boulders got caught on both Emboar and Scrafty, defeating the Scrafty, and next to nullifying Emboar.

_Elite Four Grimsley sent out Krookodile!_

Krookodile jumped into the air, and pounded the ground. A massive Earthquake shot up from the ground, defeating the Emboar.

_Go! Zangoose!_

Zangoose spread its claws out wide. Krookodile did the same with his own. Zangoose ran at the Krookodile, and began spamming Brick Breaks and Crush Claws. Krookodile blocked the blows with his own Dragon Claws. Zangoose stepped back, and took stock of the situation. Krookodile swung two massive Dragon Claws at Zangoose, and, as he dodged them, he got an idea. Zangoose slashed with both claws, using an X-Scissor attack to defeat the Krookodile.

_Elite Four Grimsley sent out Bisharp!_

Bisharp extended sharp blades from all along its body, and charged with a Metal Claw. Zangoose X-Scissor-blocked the attack, and Brick Broke Bisharp's back. Bisharp was sent sprawling, and Zangoose's claws retracted.

_Nate defeated Elite Four Grimsley!_

"Ah, to lose to a Trainer of such prowess. And… I can sense that you have even more power within you. Go forth, and defeat the last member of the Elite Four!"

* * *

The final of the rooms was pitch black. A waterfall, seemingly made of light, was the only pathway to the room's centre. In said centre was a beautiful flower. Rosa sniffed, and the flower parted to reveal Caitlin. The hearts on her hair tips twitched.

"I foresaw your arrival. Rosa… you may have seen my affinity for flowers. May you battle be as pleasing as your namesake," she said.

_Rosa is challenged by Elite Four Caitlin!_

_Elite Four Caitlin sent out Musharna!_

_Go! Volcarona!_

Volcarona braced itself, and whipped out a Quiver Dance. Musharna set up a Reflect barrier, to which Volcarona sidestepped around. Volcarona let out a high pitched Bug Buzz, which sent Musharna flying backwards into the Reflect barrier.

_Elite Four Caitlin sent out Sigilyph!_

Sigilyph turned onto its side, and used an Air Slash. The beam shot straight through Volcarona, piercing a petal. Volcarona jumped up and down angrily, and wailed another high-pitched Bug Buzz. Sigilyph used Air Slash again, haplessly aiming for the already shattered petals. Volcarona slammed his remaining petals together, and unleashed a mighty Hurricane. The blow managed to hit, and sent Sigilyph's wings through a twister.

_Elite Four Caitlin sent out Reuniclus!_

Reuniclus used a Psychic attack, and knocked Volcarona to one side. Volcarona shot back towards Rosa's Poké Ball unexpectedly, replacing itself with Lilligant. Rosa nervously twitched.

_"__What happened?" _she asked Lilligant.

_"__Volcarona tried to use a move his species can't learn," _Lilligant explained.

_"__Did it work?" _Rosa asked. Lilligant used a Petal Dance, shooting a stream of petals powerful enough to defeat the Reuniclus.

_"__Yeah, it worked."_

_Elite Four Caitlin sent out Gothitelle!_

Gothitelle used a Calm Mind, trying to calm itself from what it had witnessed. Lilligant gave a tut-tutting sound, and spread a Sleep Powder to lull Gothitelle into a relaxing nap. Lilligant spun around, boosting the Quiver Dance even more. She finished with another Petal Dance, this one hitting harder than the first. Lacking Reuniclus' pure bulk, Gothitelle was guaranteed failure.

_Rosa defeated Elite Four Caitlin!_

"Beautiful, refined and elegant… yes, these are all words that describe you, Rosa. You have beaten the Elite Four… but there remains the Champion. Someone you know. I wish you luck… Rosalina," Caitlin said, winking. Something she said was obviously intended as a hint.

**The correct answer is c) Baton Pass. It's switching out effect targets the user, not the opponent. I guess you could make a statement for Whirlwind, but when did you ever pay attention to status move types?**

**Next time, on _Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Ice-Cold, _a Champion will be fought. And Hydreigon will see use.**


	11. Into The Iris Of The Stars

Nate, Rosa, Hilda and Hilbert walked up the stairs past the Elite Four to the ultimate goal. Nate and Rosa entered the main building first, followed by Hilbert and Hilda. They emerged in a room surrounded by images of the star's movements. Across from them, bedecked in an awesome dress but still recognisable, was…

_"__Iris? You're the Champion of Unova?" _Rosa asked in disbelief. Iris smiled.

"Rosa, it's nice to see you again. You must really desire victory. I have personally seen that you have the will to press on in even the most perilous of situations. Your energy is quite powerful. But… ah, to the dragons with it. Rosa, I would like to see the way you fight!"

_Rosa is challenged by Champion Iris!_

_Champion Iris sent out Hydreigon!_

_Go! Cinccino!_

Cinccino wrapped herself in her fur coat. She giggled at the sight of a second Hydreigon, ready to defeat. Cinccino leaped into the air, dodging a Focus Blast, and used a Skill Linked Tail Slap. Hydreigon roared with rage, and shot a Fire Blast at Cinccino, scorching the tail of her coat. Cinccino turned on the spot, and rapid-fired a Skill Linked Rock Blast. Hydreigon was down.

_Champion Iris sent out Druddigon!_

Druddigon used a Focus Blast of its own, taking aim at Cinccino. Cinccino's Rock Blast went straight through the bolt, dealing some damage to Druddigon, but taking the Focus Blast she meant to have blocked. Cinccino took the blow, massively boosted by a variety of special effects, to go down.

_Go! Hydreigon!_

Rosa's own Hydreigon grinned. This was its true first battle against a worthwhile foe. It opened the festivities with a Dragon Pulse attack, remembering its power during its prime. Druddigon, weakened by Cinccino, stood no match against the prepared Hydreigon.

_Champion Iris sent out Lapras!_

Lapras gave a jolly bark, and pulled out a curious looking lens. Hydreigon focused, and created a Focus Blast. Lapras shot from within its core a powerful Blizzard. To Hydreigon's dismay, Lapras ate the Focus Blast, while he was left dealing with the Blizzard.

_Go! Ampharos!_

Ampharos bleated. Lapras took a second aim, mulled it over, before choosing an attack to fire. Ampharos shot a short electric beam, stunning Lapras briefly, and confusing what it was supposed to have done. Lapras instead shot a Thunder, which Ampharos intercepted. She bleated again, and let out a much more powerful burst of Thunder.

_Champion Iris sent out Aggron!_

Aggron grinned, and started shaking off parts of its body. Ampharos shot a Thunder attack, but missed the target. Aggron took advantage of this, and rushed with a Double Edge attack. Ampharos was sent flying, to crash into the ceiling. Aggron's Earthquake was timed to hit Ampharos as he landed, finishing the job.

_Go! Zangoose!_

Zangoose sharpened its claws, and used a Brick Break. Aggron intercepted the blow with a Head Smash, and shoved Zangoose away. Aggron gave another Double-Edge charge, not noticing Zangoose's trajectory. Zangoose hit the ceiling with his feet, and pushed down to land behind Aggron. The Brick Break was aimed where Aggron had shed armour.

_"…__Oops."_

_Champion Iris sent out Archeops!_

Archeops held up a gem to the sky. It gleamed, and was absorbed into Archeops. Glowing the colour of diamonds, Archeops used an Acrobatics attack. The attack sent Zangoose flying. Zangoose aimed, and attempted to land on Archeops. Archeops flew up, and convinced him otherwise with a Stone Edge.

_Go! Samurott!_

Samurott stood tall. Archeops rushed with a Stone Edge, but the blow seemingly chinked off. Samurott let out a tuft of energy, and the blow had barely fazed him. Worse still, Archeops was in range of Samurott's Surf attack. Being knocked back, Archeops sighed dejectedly, letting off a tuft of energy. This left him open to an Ice Beam to finish it off.

_Champion Iris sent out Haxorus!_

Haxorus pincered with his teeth, and got mad. A tuft of energy signified his Mold Breaker, and Haxorus attacked with a large vigour. The Outrage finished off Samurott. Smiling, Rosa figured out what to do from here.

_"__Fairy Bow Power, Make Up!" _Rosa shouted.

* * *

Rosa raised her hand into the sky, and her body turned a light pink colour. She pulled her arms in close, and gold ribbons surrounded her body. With a poof, a white leotard enclosed her body, with a pink collar billowing around her neck. A sunshine yellow ribbon appeared at her chest. She raised her arms, allowing white gloves with gold trim to appear. At her legs, pink boots with gold trim materialised. Earrings in the shape of fairies appeared with a satisfying ting. Spinning around, a pink skirt appeared at her hips, with another yellow ribbon appearing on her behind. A golden circle surrounded her head, and a tiara draped her hair. She opened her eyes.

* * *

_Rosa has transformed into Fairy Sailor Rosalina!_

Rosalina beamed. Locked into Outrage as it was, Haxorus charged in with anger, and was surprised to see that the attack did no damage. Rosalina winked, and used the move where she played rough with the Haxorus. Haxorus used an X-Scissor, knocking Rosalina back. Rosalina tossed her hair, and used a Return, sending the Haxorus sprawling. Rosalina pulled the bow from her chest

_Fairy Archer Deadeye! _Rosalina cried out, taking aim and firing. The bow passed cleanly through Haxorus, and it was automatically withdrawn back into her Poké Ball.

_Rosalina defeated Champion Iris!_

"Amazing! I have seen the bond you share with your partners. But this is something even I would be hard pressed to do! I have never seen a Trainer fight alongside her Pokémon with such ferocity. Rosa, I am proud to have battled you. Shall we?" Iris asked, gesturing behind her. Rosalina, Nate, Hilda and Hilbert gasped in awe, as the auditorium swirled around, and revealed an impressive doorway to the room beyond. All five people in attendance entered.

* * *

"Welcome! To the Hall of Fame!" Iris exclaimed. All four visitors gasped in awe. The room was a pure marble, and at the end of it was a machine designed to receive the new Champion's data.

"Within these walls, the record of your journey will be saved, and stored for all time. …Hilda, Hilbert, I'm embarrassed to say it, but for defeating then-Champion N two years ago, you should have been entered in here. Don't look at me, I wasn't Champion at the time. And then no one could find you for quite some time there. But now you're here, would you like to enter yourselves as well? I'll sort out the records later…" Iris said. Hilda nodded, and stepped forward. She placed her six Pokémon in a circular fashion on the machine, and pressed her finger onto the machine as well.

* * *

_PKMN Trainer Hilda_

_503: Samaur_

_514: Bao_

_530: Drill_

_549: Petal_

_561: Guardian_

_612: Cutter_

* * *

_PKMN Trainer Hilbert_

_497: Serperior_

_516: Simipour_

_596: Galvantula_

_609: Chandelure_

_623: Golurk_

_643: Reshiram_

* * *

_PKMN Trainer Nate_

_500: Emboar_

_134: Vaporeon_

_628: Braviary_

_571: Zoroark_

_335: Zangoose_

_635: Hydreigon_

* * *

_Fairy Sailor Rosalina_

_503: Samurott_

_181: Ampharos_

_549: Lilligant_

_196: Diandra_

_573: Cinccino_

_637: Volcarona_

**We're done at last. Eight down, one to go. How far have we come?**

**And I mean this literally. Since I first opened _Red With Rage_ start of this year/end of last year, my writing style has begun to improve dramatically. I'm grateful to everyone who has helped me with this, which yes, includes you.**

**Now, for those who follow my journals, you should know that I have several stories in the works. Due to tradition, _The Power of Intelligence _will get an update, and I think I will also offer a 'taster' of _Tails Worst Nightmare_. I say 'taster' with quote marks around it since, as the first chapter, it may not offer much insight as to what the story is about. That's for the second chapter to discuss.**

**We've come so far, we fought so hard to get where we are!**


End file.
